


The Lost Ones

by Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities/pseuds/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities
Summary: Sweet Pea, older brother to Betty, would do anything to make sure his baby sister is safe. One night, she's gone. Three years later, she's back. How can he help her come to terms with what happened and where does one beanie-clad Serpent fit into this? Bughead/ Sweet Pea and Betty Cooper - siblings.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 109
Kudos: 100
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi, hello! It's your girl here with a new one. I just. Idek what to say at this point about the fact of starting new stories. This one will be a bit different than my others. How so? Here is what you need to know: Sweet Pea is actually Betty's brother. Biological brother. Older by two years. Hal isn't a dick. It'll still be Alice who I write as the villain, but she won't be a prominent feature in this story. Just the fact that she took Betty one night and ran. Alright. We're off. Comments and kudos appreciated as always.

Sweet Pea sighed as he took a long sip of his coffee, ashing his cigarette with his other hand. He was tired, undeniably so, but he still didn't ignore the thoughts running in his mind. It had been three years since he and his dad had seen Betty. His baby sister. God. It was supposed to be his job as her older brother to protect her – he had worn that title with pride. A guy looking at her for too long? He'd just need to make eye contact with him, and he was scurrying off, tail between his legs. It was his mother – Alice, that he couldn't protect her from.

The night was fine – at least that's what Pea kept telling himself. He was sitting in the Whyte Wyrm with Jug and the others, sipping on a beer. Fangs knew something was up with him as did Jughead, but neither pressed him to talk. Alice had been her usual charming self. Yelling at Betty when she thought no one was around. His baby sister took it like a champ and that's what irritated Pea the most – the fact that she was just used to it by this point. Their dad, god love him, was off with FP on a run. Pea had offered to stay with Betty, but she said she was fine, to go to the bar. And, stupidly, he did.

Sighing, he finished bis beer just as his phone rang. Fishing it out of his back pocket, he noticed his dad's name flashing across the screen.

"Hey dad, you-,"

"Sweet Pea. Get the guys and get to the house. Now," Hal Cooper's voice was firm but there was an underlining sense of fear that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. He nodded, telling him they'd be there soon before cutting off his phone and looking at his friends.

"My house, now," he said, and they were off.

XXX

Sheriff Keller was outside of the house, talking to the neighbors and Sweet Pea felt a lodge in his throat as he pushed his way past the many people standing around. 

"Dad!" He shouted, spotting his father standing next to FP. Jughead and him made their way to the two men. Taking in his dad's ashen face, Sweet Pea began to shake. "Betty?"

Hal shook his head. "She took her."

It was a horrified whisper and Pea swallowed.

"Mom?" Sweet Pea demanded, watching as Hal nodded. Sweet Pea's legs gave out and had it not been for Jughead and Fangs, he was sure he would have crashed to the ground.

"Come on, man," Jughead said softly. "Hold it together so we can find our girl."

They hadn't. Found her. It had been three years and Sweet Pea still didn't know where his sister was or if she was even being taken care of. Knowing Alice, he was certain that she wasn't. His fingers curled around the coffee mug tightly, anger wanting to bubble out of him. Just then, Hal walked down stairs.

"Morning," he said, voice quiet. Hal Cooper had become a shell of a man during the past three years. Sweet Pea understood his father's pain. He wanted his little girl back and Pea wanted his baby sister back. Alice made sure that wouldn't happen.

"Morning, dad," Pea said, getting up from the chair he had been sitting on to go start breakfast. Just then, Hal's phone rang.

"Hello?" There was a pause and then a gasp. "Betty."

Sweet Pea felt as if the air had rushed from his lungs. Whirling around, he signaled to his father to put the call on speaker phone, desperate to hear his sister's voice. Hal did that and then spoke again.

"Honey?"

"Daddy. I want to come home. Please, can I come home?" Betty – and, it was most definitely Betty, cried. Her voice was hoarse and shaking, much like Sweet Pea's fist.

"Betty," Pea breathed, and she laughed softly.

"Hey, big brother. Missed your fucking voice," she whispered. "Oh, shoot. Language. Sorry, daddy."

Hal chuckled wetly, shaking his head. "It's okay, honey. Can you tell us where you are?"

"Uh, Denver. At least, for now," she muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sweet Pea asked, fear curling inside of him.

"Alice likes to move us. A lot. But, she found a boyfriend in Denver and is wanting to stick around," she said, voice painfully small at the end of her sentence. Hal and Sweet Pea looked at each other.

"Betty, honey, is her boyfriend a good guy?" Hal asked.

"Does he hurt you?" Sweet Pea demanded.

She chuckled tiredly. "Doesn't matter. I managed to sneak out of the apartment. Can – can I just come home? I know you two don't want me, but I promise to be good.."

"Wait, what are you talking about sweetheart?" Hal asked.

"Mom. She said you two didn't want me. That I would never fit in with the way your lives were. Why I had to go with her," Betty explained, voice uncertain.

"Jesus. I'll kill her," Sweet Pea exhaled. "Betty, no. That is not it. She – well, she kidnapped you. We've been looking everywhere for you the past three years." Shaking his head, he looked at his dad who had a look of pure anger on his face. "Can you get to an airport? We'll buy you a ticket out of Denver."

"Yeah, but I don't have any of my things," Betty said.

"Doesn't matter. We'll take care of everything here. Just get to the airport. Dad is buying the ticket now. Stay on the phone with me until you get there, okay?" Sweet Pea asked softly. His baby sister sniffled, and his heart constricted.

"Okay."

XXX

Eight hours later, there was a knock on their door. Sweet Pea looked at his dad and FP, who had come over with Jughead. It had been the two of them who had kept Sweet Pea and Hal going. He nodded before hurrying to the door and answering it. He took in the sight before him.

His baby sister. Thin but not alarmingly thin. A large sweater covering her and leggings. Her hair pulled up into a messy bun that brought a smile to his lips – Alice had hated when she wanted her hair thrown up like that.

"Betty," he breathed, crushing her into his chest. He could feel her shoulders shaking as he held her. "Shh, honey, it's okay."

She nodded. "I missed you, Pea."

"God, I missed you. Come inside," he instructed gently, holding the door open for her. Hal looked up, small smile stretching.

"God, sweetheart. Look at you," he murmured.

"Hi, daddy," she whispered, folding into his embrace. "Long time, huh?"

Hal choked out a laugh. "Too long." He pulled back, eyes scanning every inch of his daughter's face. "Are you alright?"

Betty bit her lip, looking at Sweet Pea, before shaking her head. "Honestly? No. But, I really don't want to talk about it tonight. Can…is there anything to eat?"

Hal nodded, dropping a quick kiss to her forehead. "Yeah, of course. I've got some things made for you. Let's go to the kitchen."

Betty followed him, Sweet Pea and the rest after her.

"Is that homemade pizza?" Betty asked happily, and Sweet Pea chuckled.

"Yeah, kid. Just like you like it," he said. She grinned and took a couple of slices before finally registering FP and Jughead. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, sorry!" Betty exclaimed, going to hug them both. "I didn't see you guys."

FP laughed as Jughead released her. "Good to have you home, kid."

"Good to be back," she murmured, tucking a loose strand of hair back into her bun. Sweet Pea saw the bruise on her wrist the same time Jughead did and they exchanged a look. Shaking his head, he knew he'd have to talk to her – but tomorrow. She needed a night of normalcy for once.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hitting ya with another chapter. Enjoy.

Sweet Pea watched as Betty curled up on the couch like a cat. But there was something different in her movements – it was as if she were trying to make herself as small as possible; to take up as least amount of room that she could. It tore at his heart. His baby sister shouldn't ever feel the need to make herself small. He wondered what Alice had poisoned her mind with during the past three years. Sighing, he crouched down in front of the couch and handed her the mug of hot tea.

"Hey, shortcake. Your favorite," he said, and smiled when a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Earl grey?" Betty asked, taking a sip, and humming contentedly. "You remembered."

"Three years isn't long enough to make me forget," he promised gently, squeezing her shoulder softly. Tears obscured her vision and he watched as she blinked them back. Sighing softly, he sat down next to her, tucking her into his side. "You don't have to talk about it tonight – but at some point, I need you to open up to me, alright?"

He made sure to keep his voice soft; soothing. She looked at him and nodded.

"Alright," she whispered, taking another sip of her tea. It was quiet then. The Joneses had left for the night, saying they'd be back in the morning for breakfast. Pea had noticed the way Jughead's eyes had lingered on Betty as they said their goodbyes but honestly, he wasn't perturbed by it. Not in the way he'd have been if it was another guy. Jug was a good guy – he would know not to cross boundaries until Betty decided she was ready for anything. Looking back at Betty, he noticed her eyes closed.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed," he murmured. She nodded and he helped ease her to her feet, letting her lean on him as he walked her to her room. Opening the door, he paused, looking at her. "I'll be across the hall if you need anything."

She smiled. "Thanks, Pea."

Kissing his cheek, she shut the door. Staring at it for a moment, he retired to his own room, wondering what the coming months would look like.

XXX

The next morning dawned early. Waking up, Sweet Pea slid into his sweat pants and t-shirt before making his way out of his bedroom. Betty's door was open, so he knew she, too, was awake. Sighing, he shook his head and made his way down stairs. She should sleep longer. She was exhausted. Looking out the back window, he spotted her sitting on a deck chair, blanket wrapped around her shoulders and hands cradling a mug of coffee. Pouring his own, he made his way out to join her after snagging his cigarettes.

"Mind if I join you?" Sweet Pea asked and Betty shook her head.

"Only if I can have one of those," she replied, tilting her head at his pack of cigarettes.

"They kill," he said, handing her one regardless.

"Life kills," she said indifferently.

They were quiet for a few moments, letting the peace settle around them before he turned to her.

"I need you to talk to me, Betts," he said softly.

"What do you want to know?" Betty asked quietly, voice calm.

"What did Alice do to you? Was her boyfriend ever aggressive?" Sweet Pea asked gently.

Betty sighed as she took a drag of her cigarette. "Which question do you want me to answer first?"

"Whichever one helps you the most," he replied.

"Alice. Well, you remember how she was before she and I left," she said.

"She kidnapped you," he said quietly but firmly. He wasn't going to let Betty think otherwise. Betty nodded.

"Yeah, I guess she did. Anyways, sometimes she'd lock me in my room if she was going to be gone for long periods of time. Yesterday, she was supposed to be gone and she did lock me in my room, she just didn't realize she had left a bobby pin inside my room," she said. Sweet Pea smirked.

"You learning how to pick locks came in handy after all," he said.

"Told you it would," she teased. "Anyways, I got out of my room and out of the apartment. Then called you guys."

"I about damn near collapsed from sheer relief at hearing your voice," he commented quietly. Much to his surprise, her face twisted in pain. "What?"

"Mom – she just said you guys didn't want me. And I fought believing that for the longest time. I mean, you were always looking out for me. But after being told something for so long…," she trailed off, shaking her head.

"Listen to me, Betty," Sweet Pea said, turning his chair to face her. "There wasn't a day that went by these past three years that dad, me, and the Serpents ever gave up looking for you. We searched everywhere. We just never dreamed she'd be moving you guys all the time; it's probably the only reason we didn't find you sooner."

She searched his face.

"So, I didn't do anything wrong?" Betty asked quietly, and he didn't hesitate to take the mug of coffee out of her grip and pull her into his chest, sheltering her the way he always did when a thunder storm shook their house as children.

"God, no. I swear," he said firmly, kissing her forehead. "I have never missed anything more in my life than I did with missing you. You're my sister. My other half. And fuck. Not knowing where you were – how you were being treated – it fucking killed me."

She exhaled a shuddering sigh, nodding into his chest. "I missed you too. So, fucking much."

"I need to know how her boyfriend treated you," he said gently but with enough force to make his point.

She nodded. "He, uh, well he just liked to slap me around a bit if he'd been drinking. Alice never did anything."

Sweet Pea felt fury in his bones but made sure he still gripped her gently. "The bruise on your wrist?"

She looked at him. "Saw that? Yeah, well, he just gripped my wrist too tight the other night. I didn't make what he wanted for dinner."

Pea closed his eyes. "Fuck."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. I'm back home. You and dad want me," she said, shaking her head a little, as if still disbelieving of that fact. He'd just have to help her understand as time passed. "It's okay."

He nodded. Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, he pulled back.

"You will never be with her again," he promised, tone deadly. She nodded.

"I know," she assured him. Biting her lip, she looked back at him. "Can we hold off on telling dad about the boyfriend. I'll do it soon – I just need to make sure he won't do anything stupid. Or you."

Sweet Pea snorted. "Guy is already dead as far as I'm concerned."

She shook her head. "Just leave it. Please. They're in Denver. I'm back home."

He studied her, before nodding. "Okay. But, just so we're clear, you're not leaving my sight. Ever again."

"See you didn't lose your protectiveness," she rolled her eyes.

"Never."

They fell into a comfortable silence then and Sweet Pea, while still wanting to honor his promise to his sister, knew he valued her safety over anything else. He shot off a quick text for the Serpents to meet later – they had work to do.

Author's note: Bughead next chapter! XX Comments always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: The feedback has been lovely! Thank you for the support!

The door opened and Betty glanced up, spotting FP and Jughead Jones making their way inside her father's home. She still didn't feel comfortable calling it her home – not yet. Her mother had taken that away from her. Sweet Pea, who had stuck true to his word about not letting her out of his sight, looked up from where he was sitting next to her, nodding at his best friend.

"Hey, man," he said. Jughead grinned.

"Hey, Pea." His eyes traveled to Betty, and he grinned at her. "Kid."

Betty laughed, shyly ducking her head. "Hey, Jughead."

It had been a nickname Joaquin had come up with for her when they were younger. She had always thought older brothers were supposed to be annoyed with the fact that their little sisters wanted to tag along with them everywhere, but Pea wasn't like that – in fact, he encouraged her to see every bit of his world. She still wasn't sure why she had let Alice convince her to believe that she wasn't wanted by her dad and him.

"How's your first day back?" Jughead asked, making his way to sit down next to her on the other side of the couch. She shrugged, taking a sip of coffee.

"Ask me when I can make sense of the fact that I'm actually here and not there," she replied with a chuckle. He frowned but nodded, nonetheless. Just then FP came out of the kitchen where he had gone to say hello to her dad. He grinned at her.

"Betty," he said, holding his arms open. Standing up, she hugged him, smiling into his leather jacket.

"Mr. Jones," she murmured, and he tutted.

"None of that, Betty. Three years isn't long enough to allow you to use formalities around me," he chided her gently. She laughed, ducking out of his grip.

"Don't let mom hear you say that," she commented.

"Alice can go fuck herself," Pea said calmly. She turned, spotting him and Jughead staring at her.

"What he said," Jughead added, nodding his head at his best friend.

Betty laughed, shaking her head. "I'm going to go see if dad needs any help in the kitchen."

She headed to the kitchen to see Hal Cooper frying bacon and eggs.

"Planning on feeding an army?" Betty joked, eyes taking in the copious amount of food laid out before her.

"You seem to have forgotten Jug's appetite," Hal chuckled, before stiffening and looking at her.

"Seems I did," Betty muttered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Hal sighed, turning the stove down low before making his way to her. "Honey…"

"Three years, daddy. Three years with her and not knowing if I'd ever see you guys again," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. He crushed her into his chest, arms wrapping around her tightly.

"Don't think about that, okay? You're here now and you're not going back," Hal said softly.

"What if she tries to make me?" Betty asked lowly, voicing her fears for the first time.

"She has a whole a gang to get through before she can reach you. A rather angry gang, I might add," came Pea's voice and she turned, spotting him, Jug and FP in the kitchen as well. She hurried to wipe her face.

She laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to cry."

It was Jughead who spoke up. "You don't have to hide from us, okay? We're your family. Not Alice." His tone was gentle; kind in ways she wasn't used to. She nodded.

"Okay," she said, before going to pour herself another cup of coffee.

"You drink a lot of that stuff, kid," Pea bumped his shoulder with hers' as he went to go butter the toast. She shrugged.

"Got used to it," she replied, making sure to keep her tone even. They didn't need to know that Alice hadn't always fed her. The knowing look in Jughead's eye told her she might not have succeeded with convincing him. She shook her head imperceptibly, letting him know not to comment on it. He walked past her, heading towards the plate of bacon her dad had already put out.

"Later," he murmured in her ear, hand snagging a piece for himself.

Just then, there was another knock before an excited shout of, "where is she?"

Betty looked at Pea.

"Quin?" Pea called back.

"And, Kevin," came the reply. Joaquin walked into the room soon, Kevin Keller, his boyfriend, hot on his heels. Kevin bypassed everyone, making a beeline for Betty, and scooped her up into a tight hug.

"God," he breathed. "Fucking missed you."

Betty laughed. "Hey, Kev." Turning to look at Joaquin, she greeted him as well.

"Good to see you, doll," Quin said, gently disengaging her from his boyfriend's grasp so he could hug her, too.

"You too," she replied after he set her back down. Soon, after Quin and Kevin agreed to stay for breakfast, everyone was sitting in the living room. Betty had her plate of food and her feet curled up underneath her. Breaking the yolk of her egg with her toast, she took a bite and hummed happily. "It's good, daddy."

Hal chuckled. "Thanks, kiddo."

They fell into light chatter and Betty's heart was beating warmly as she surveyed her family. She knew it'd take a while to convince herself that they wanted her - that Alice was wrong with what she had told her the past three years – but she was determined to not let her win. Not anymore.

"Ronnie and Arch can't wait to see you," Kevin said. Betty nodded.

"I'll see them soon. I just need to sort myself out here, first," she replied quietly.

"I told them as much," he replied.

While the two were friends of hers' growing up, it had always been the Serpents she stuck with. Toni and her girlfriend, Cheryl, in particular. She was excited to see them. As breakfast ended and everyone cleared up, Jughead made his way to her.

"Care to go on a ride?" Jughead asked, offering his helmet to her. "And yes, your dad and Pea agreed."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Wasn't aware I needed their permission."

He looked at her incredulously. "We just got you back. Expect a lot of overly protective people watching you like a hawk for the next, oh, eon."

She shook her head fondly. "Let's go, Jones."

Pea made sure she had her phone with her before she left, telling her to call if they needed anything, and she nodded. "Will do, big brother."

Then, they were off.

XXX

They pulled up to Sweetwater River and Betty smiled as memories flooded her. Coming down here with Kevin and the Serpents; her and Toni camping when they were younger – so much had been taken from her. She exhaled a sigh, lighting a cigarette that Jughead had offered her.

"Pea told me you started," he said, shrugging at her curious look.

"Yeah, pissed off Alice. Mainly kept me from dealing with anxiety," she replied, and he nodded.

"Better than other ways to cope," he commented, and she hummed in agreement. They fell silent for a bit, watching the water move along the current. "Jug?"

"Yeah?"

"How were dad and Pea?" Betty whispered. Jughead sighed.

"Betty, we don't have to talk about this," he murmured, squeezing her shoulder gently. She shook her head.

"Please. I can't ask Pea, it'll hurt him too much," she said.

Jughead nodded. "They weren't good. None of us were, to be honest. We had just found out our favorite girl had been kidnapped by her mom. But Hal and Pea? They would have stopped living altogether if it wasn't for the Serpents. We kept looking for you, every day, hoping we'd find you around the next corner we turned."

Betty nodded but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"Betty?" Jughead asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Did Alice feed you?" His voice was quiet but there was an underlining tension. She shuddered.

"Well, she didn't starve me, but I didn't always get to eat everything I wanted, no," she replied, tone calm.

He curled his hand hesitantly around her arm, waiting to see what she would do. Leaning into his touch, she let him hold onto her.

"You're going to be alright. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday, you will be able to move past this," he murmured. She closed her eyes as a few tears slipped down her face.

"I hope so," she whispered.

"You will," he promised softly, causing her to open her eyes and look at him.

"How can you be so sure?" Betty asked.

"You grew up in a biker's gang, for one thing. Your brother is the righthand man to the Serpent King's son, for another. And you survived three years with Alice fucking Cooper. You can handle this," he said, tone oddly proud. Betty laughed; throat clogged.

"Yeah, I guess I can," she agreed.

"And you got me to help you through it," he said softly.

"Don't you mean the Serpents?" Betty asked curiously but he shook his head.

"I mean me," he reiterated. She looked at him for a moment, before nodding.

"Well, it's good to be back, Juggie," she murmured, using his nickname. He chuckled.

"Good to have you back," he said softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Don't ever disappear again."

"Promise," she said, soft smile tugging at her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Pea sat in a booth in the back of the Wyrm, Jughead, Fangs, and Quin next to him. He looked over to the pool tables for a moment, spotting Betty and Toni playing a round while laughing. A soft smile twitched at his lips at the sight of his sister happy. He wondered how long it had been since she was able to laugh that freely. Probably since the night Alice took her. Shaking his head, he looked back at his friends. "We need to do something about this."

Jughead nodded, biting his thumbnail as he too cast a look in the girl's direction. "Betty say how she got that bruise on her wrist?"

"Bruise?" Quin asked, voice low. Sweet Pea nodded.

"Alice's boyfriend – don't know his name, yet – gave it to her. Liked to smack her around after one too many," he growled, tone dark and portraying every ounce of protection he felt for his sister. Jughead growled.

"Fucker," he snarled, and Pea nodded.

"Yeah, my thoughts too," he muttered.

"So, what do we do?" Quin asked, eyes flickering between Jughead and Sweet Pea's.

"Well, Betts doesn't want to tell dad, yet. Not for the moment, at least. Doesn't want him to do anything, and I quote, "stupid"," he snorted.

"It's funny she thinks she gets much of a say in what your dad and the rest of us will do," Jughead murmured. "We already don't take kindly to women beaters but when it's one of our own? All bets off the table."

Pea nodded, taking a sip of his coke. "I know."

"We need to get his name," Quin said.

"Betty won't give it up," Pea sighed. "What we really need is Ryan."

Jughead nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking. We can have him hack into just about anything – Alice's phone or computer shouldn't be hard."

"Heard my name," came a voice and Pea looked up. His friend, Ryan Schmidt, and fellow Serpent was walking past the table.

"Take a seat, Ryan," he said, scooting around for him to sit down. After collapsing his cane, Ryan sat down, fingers feeling the tabletop as he went.

"Ugh, see Tall Boy hasn't cleaned for shit," he said, and Pea chuckled. "Anyways, how's our girl?"

"Good, still getting used to everything again," Sweet Pea replied, and Ryan nodded.

"What did you need me for?" Ryan asked.

"We need you to hack into Alice's phone or computer. Both, preferably," Jughead said.

"Done," Ryan said simply, no questions asked, especially about this.

"Thanks, man," Pea said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I'll go start," Ryan said, getting up and heading off to wherever the fuck he kept his equipment; Pea never asked. Ryan just got results the Serpents needed, and he was grateful. Just then, Betty and Toni slid into the booth.

"We ordered some burgers and onion rings," Toni said, nodding her head at the kitchen.

"Sounds good," Jughead said from where he was sitting backwards in his chair. He looked at Betty. "You going to go to Pop's soon?"

"Well," she said, taking a sip of her drink that she had brought with her. "I want to. I just know Ronnie and Archie will be there and I don't know if I'm ready to be bombarded with their questions. There's nothing subtle about those two."

The group shared a collective laugh.

"Yeah, about right," Jughead agreed. "But don't let them pressure you into going just because they want to see you. Go on your terms."

Betty nodded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I know, Juggie."

Her voice was soft – holding something tender if Pea had to guess. He wondered how long it would be until Jughead or Betty or both were coming to him for his permission to date. Neither needed it, of course, but it'd be fun to mess with them for a while. Catching Quin's eye, the two men smirked into their drinks. Betty turned to Quin.

"Will you let Kevin know that when I do go to Pop's eventually, I'd like for him to come with me?" Betty asked. Quin frowned.

"Sure, doll, but why can't you let him know yourself?" Quin asked.

Her cheeks turned red. "Uh, Alice deleted all my contacts that – night. Only reason I was able to call dad was cause it was impossible for me to forget his number. Pea made sure I had his contact added immediately."

It was quiet for a moment and Pea knew the group was feeling the anger he was feeling. He knew she had deleted her contacts of course; Betty had said so the night she got home. Still. Didn't make it any less bearable.

"We'll get all our numbers back in your phone, alright?" Jughead asked softly, and Betty nodded.

"Thanks," she murmured, looking at Quin.

"I'll have Kevin text you, too. I'll text him now to do that," he said softly, smiling gently at her. She returned it as their food was delivered. They all divided the food between them, making sure they had what they wanted, before eating. Keeping an eye on her as he listened to the conversation partially, Pea watched as Betty laughed, pushing the sleeves of her sweater up to her elbows, exposing some ink that had certainly not been there three years ago.

"New ink?" Pea asked, nodding his head towards her arm. She looked at it, laughing lightly.

"Yeah. Alice had a field day with it, but I knew a girl in one place we were at who worked at a shop. We kind've became friends and she gave me some ink from time to time. Alice moved us fairly quickly after finding out," she shrugged.

Pea clenched his jaw. Of course, she did. The first sign of Betty making a friend that she didn't approve of and Alice whisked them the fuck away, making it harder for her family to find her; for him to find her. "Well, she won't get that option again."

Betty looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"She ever shows her face in Riverdale, she'll be leaving in a body bag," he said calmly, looking his sister dead in the eye. "No fucking joke about it."

Author's note: Ryan Schmidt is an OC a reader (wildfire377) came up with. All credit to them! Reviews lovely! XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: This story will be jumping from different people's POVs. I won't acknowledge who's it is at the beginning of each chapter cause I'm a lazy fucker, but it'll be easy enough to figure out. Enjoy!

Jughead watched as Betty and Toni talked, the blonde laughing at something their mutual friend had said to her. His eyes trailed down her body, taking in every minute detail about her appearance. While not sickeningly thin, Jughead did notice the difference with her body now compared to three years ago and he felt his teeth grind, remembering Betty's admittance at the fact that Alice hadn't always let her eat. Alice fucking Cooper. God, he had never wanted to kill someone more than he did with her.

The woman had taken an integral part of their lives away from them. Betty had always been the sunshine the Serpents needed. While not a member at the time – Pea and Hal hadn't wanted her to join, yet – she was going to become one, if she had accepted. Jughead remembered the long, tiring days when he was working on keeping his best friend together. It wasn't that he didn't understand his best friend's pain – it was that he understood it too much.

Memories of him and Betty as children flooded his mind. Them at Sweetwater, laughing as Pea, Quin and himself had crashed one of the many camping trips her and Toni had done. Archie would sometimes come with them, even though he wasn't a member of the gang. Betty, even though saying otherwise, didn't care that the guys were there. He knew she appreciated that Pea wanted to make sure her and Toni didn't get hurt at night in the woods and Jughead…well, he really didn't know what his excuse was other than that fact that he was captivated by the blonde goddess even at that young age.

When Pea got the call from Hal that night and they found out Alice took her, Jughead swore his heart stopped beating. Then, turned to stone. All in the span of seconds. Alice took everything from them by taking her and he'd be damned if she ever got anywhere near Betty again. Quin came up to him just then.

"Careful, Romeo, your staring is intense," his friend muttered, sitting down next to him. Jughead blinked, looking at him.

"Don't tell Pea," he said.

"Think he already knows," Quin shrugged, looking at their fellow Serpent and friend. Jughead sighed.

"Fuck," he muttered, knowing he'd have his ass rightly handed to him. Quin laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Trust me, if I had to guess, Pea would rather it be you than anyone else," he replied. "Even Andrews."

Jughead blinked. "Andrews?"

Quin swallowed his sip of beer. "Yeah, he totally had a thing for Betty when, well…"

Jughead closed his eyes. Fuck. "Don't remind me." When Betty was there, with them. Then, "do you think he still likes her now?"

"Nah, pretty sure he's interested in one Ms. Lodge," Quin replied.

Jughead chuckled. "Shit, his funeral."

"That's what I said when Kev told me," Quin laughed.

"Careful, Q, or you will be gossiping worse than your boyfriend soon," Jughead smirked. Joaquin huffed, shoving his shoulder.

"Can it," he laughed.

Jughead just shook his head but remained silent; after all, it wasn't his relationship. Just then, Betty came up to them, smiling her sweet smile.

"Hey, guys," she said.

"Hey," Quin smiled, Jughead following it up with his own sentiment.

Betty chewed on her lip for a moment, in thought, Jughead realized, before looking at him.

"Uh, Jug, can we talk?" Betty asked softly. He nodded.

"Yeah, sure, Betts," he said quietly, placing a hand to the small of her back as he led her to a more secluded area of the bar – still making sure to keep them in direct line of sight of Pea, though. Her brother would be needing reassurance that she was still around for a long time to come. As would every other Serpent. "What's up?"

She shifted around on the balls of her feet as he watched her, wondering what it was that was making her anxious. Placing his hand on her forearm gently, he stilled her, letting her know that whatever it was, it was okay. She nodded.

"I, uh, know Pea most likely told you guys about mom's boyfriend," she began.

"Alice's," he interrupted, because as far as he was concerned, that bitch was not her mother. She lost that right. Betty nodded.

"Yeah, uh, Alice," she corrected herself, laughing slightly. "It's still hard to recognize what she did." She dropped her eyes to the floor and Jughead ducked his head to maintain eye contact with her.

"I get that, I promise, but she did kidnap you," he murmured, rubbing her shoulder gently. "Don't ever think she didn't."

His voice was soft, soothing in all the right places, but he made sure to inflict a certain force behind his words – he needed Betty to understand she was a victim in this situation. That she hadn't been given a chance to go willingly, despite whatever the hell Alice had told her.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Her boyfriend? You going to tell us his name?" Jughead asked carefully.

"You mean, you guys don't have Ryan looking into it already?" Betty asked coyly.

Jughead chuckled. "Can't have you taking away all our fun, Coop."

She laughed, too. "Guess I can't." She suddenly grew serious. "You got to look out for Pea, okay? He, if you guys find the boyfriend, won't like him and you know how he is when he is thinking with anger."

"Betty, hon, I think it's safe to say that all the Serpents will be like your brother in this instance," Jughead said softly, eyes falling to the bruise on her wrist. "Especially because of that."

Betty dropped her eyes to her arm and sighed. "It wasn't always bad."

Her voice was a whisper, causing Jughead's heart to clench. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and hold her tightly; keep her safe from the horrors of the world. She'd kick his ass for even thinking about doing that, let alone actually trying.

"Doesn't mean you deserved even a second of it, hon," he said softly. "I need you to understand that alright?"

Betty searched his face, nodding before kissing the corner of his lips quickly. "You're one of the good ones, Juggie."

He smiled slightly. "Only for you. Always for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: My charger broke. I am hopefully getting a new one today but here is a new chapter to give you guys until I can. XX

Sweet Pea watched as Betty and Jughead talked, smiling softly when his little sister kissed the corner of his lips. He couldn't hear what they were saying but knew it must have been the right thing on Jug's end if that was Betty's reaction. Just then, they made their way to him.

"Hey, Pea," Betty said, hugging him. It was as if she was constantly needing to remind herself that he was there – something he understood all too well as he wrapped his own arms back around her small frame.

"Hey, Betts," he said, nodding at Jughead the next moment. "You tell our boy here the name of the boyfriend?"

Betty clucked her tongue and Sweet Pea grinned. "No, you know I won't."

He nodded. "Fair enough. We have other means."

"You mean Ryan?" Betty quirked an eyebrow.

"Someone say my name?" Ryan asked as he came up to them and Betty laughed.

"Hey," she said, going up to hug him. "Good to see you."

"Long time, kid," Ryan said, voice gentle. Pea knew he had a soft spot for his sister – as did every other Serpent. She was the only one who could get them to respond so sweetly.

"Too long," she replied, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. "It's good to be home."

"Even better to have you back," he replied, tweaking her nose and they all laughed as Betty swatted his hand away. With a quick look at Jughead, Pea knew he wasn't feeling threatened, as he shouldn't – Ryan had always been more of a brother than anything else to Betty. Well, a fake brother. Pea had that title and wasn't handing it over. Smirking slightly, Pea looked back at Ryan.

"You get the information we need?" Pea asked casually, not caring that Betty knew. Ryan nodded.

"Of course," he replied, voice smug.

Betty sighed. "Just…don't be idiots about this, okay?"

Sweet Pea and Jughead both looked at her incredulously.

"Don't be an idiot about handling Alice and her dick of a boyfriend who dared to put his hands on my baby sister? Wouldn't dream of it, right Jug?" Pea asked, and Jughead chuckled darkly.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," he replied, and Betty sighed, walking away with a muttered, "boys". Pea grinned as he turned to face Ryan once more.

"What did you find?" Pea asked.

"Well, got her phone and computer hacked into – her fire walls are seriously lacking – so her address was easy to find," he replied, smiling coyly. Pea grinned darkly.

"Excellent. The boyfriend?" Pea asked.

Ryan hesitated for a moment. "He, uh, has a rap sheet about a mile long."

"How bad?" Jughead asked.

"Bad," was the reply.

Nodding, Pea looked at Jughead and Quin. "Can you email it to us?"

Ryan nodded, messing with his phone for a moment before it was sent off to the group of Serpents. "Done. Let me know if you need anything else, okay?"

Pea hummed. "Thanks, man." Ryan left and the three men left looked at one another before pulling out their phones and pulling up the email.

Quin whistled lowly. "Shit. This man is a lowlife."

"Obviously if he put his hands-on Betty," Jughead growled, eyes scanning the email.

Pea felt his voice get stuck in his throat as he read a particular line. Accused of sexual assault and harassment.

"Did Betty say anything…," Quin trailed off worriedly, eyes on the same line. Pea shook his head.

"No, but I really wouldn't expect her to if he did," he muttered.

"Betty, hon?" Jughead called, and his sister looked up as Pea watched on. "Can you come here for a second?"

She nodded, making her way to them. "What?"

"Did this guy," Jughead paused, reading his phone. "Drew, did he ever force you to do anything?"

She understood his implications and all three Serpents watched as a dark shadow passed over her features before she shut down entirely. Pea latched onto her hand immediately, offering support the way only siblings knew how.

"Hey, it's okay, Betts," he murmured. "It's okay."

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied. "You guys clearly know about his past if you're asking me that question so you can figure it out regardless."

It was like a fucking punch to the stomach for Pea as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I swear to God," he breathed. "I'll kill him."

Betty shook her head. "Don't. I fought back once. It made everything so much worse."

Pea looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"He knows people," she replied. "Dangerous people. People who will kill without even blinking. I don't need any of you in danger."

"Fuck," Jughead growled. "Why did Alice choose to date him? I mean, she's horrible, yes, but fuck."

Betty chuckled bitterly. "Power trip or something. Guy is rich."

It was Quin who spoke up in his gentle voice. "Do we need to get you tested, doll?"

Betty shook her head. "No, I knew someone in Denver – she worked at a clinic. We met one night when Alice and I were out for dinner. I was able to get the testing done from her. All of them."

Pea knew she wasn't pregnant and that was a relief in all honesty – he didn't want his sister to have to carry the child of that monster. "Okay."

They all fell silent for a bit, the three guys trying, and failing, to not watch Betty.

"You can't tell dad this," she said suddenly, looking at Pea.

"Betty," he sighed, but she shook her head.

"You can't, Pea," she implored. "Please."

"Why, hon?" Jughead asked softly, placing a gentle hand to her forearm. They all watched as she chewed on her lip nervously.

"He'll blame himself," she whispered. "It wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"It was Alice's," Quin said.

She sighed. "Quin…"

All three of them shut her down.

"No, Betts, listen to me," Pea said gently. "Alice is despicable. One, she took you. Took you. From us. Two, she's dating a fucking dick. A dick who gets off on hurting people. You got hurt, in ways we can't even begin to imagine. I won't tell dad, yet. I understand you need to come to terms with not being with Alice anymore and being with us, but, eventually, you're going to have to talk to him."

Betty eyes were wet, and it killed him to cause her any pain, no matter how small, but he stood strong in his convictions. Eventually, she nodded and licked her lips.

"Can, uh, you three be with me?" She whispered.

Looking at Jughead and Quin, they both nodded, eyes somber as they stared at the siblings. Pea kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, honey, we can," he promised softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Got the charger. Yes. Also, BIDENHARRIS2020.

Betty bit her lip, watching Pea's face as he took in the words she was – or wasn't – saying. The moment her assault registered with him; she knew everything had changed. Unquestionably. Sighing, she let him pull her into a tight embrace, relishing in the fact that once again, he was protecting her from the horrors hidden in the world. She sighed, pulling away from the hug. What happened had happened. She got all the tests – no STDs and no pregnancy. Really, given what happened, she was lucky. She chanced a glance at Jughead, noting he bore a look of deep sadness. It wasn't hard to figure out why.

"I'm fine," she said, voice soft but firm. She needed these guys – her family and friends alike – to know that she was. Drew hadn't broken her. Alice hadn't broken her. "I'm fine, really."

Pea sighed. "I know you are. You're resilient."

Her brother looked put out about it, but she laughed. She wasn't going to argue with such an honest to God truthful statement. She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Try not to be so disappointed," she teased, voice light.

He inhaled sharply. "None of it was right. None of it. Don't, for even a second, think it was."

She sighed. "Hey. It's okay. I can't get hurt anymore, alright?" Her tone was soft, eyes on her brother. Technically, she was speaking to all the Serpents, but it was Sweet Pea who needed the reassurance the most. And she understood it. He was her big brother – by default he felt like he needed to protect her, and she was gone the last three years. Not an easy pill to swallow for anyone, but him especially.

She watched as he swallowed before nodding.

"Okay," he whispered, closing his eyes, and shaking his head. "Okay. Yeah, you're right. You can't – won't – get hurt anymore. None of us will allow it."

She laughed softly. "Didn't think you guys would."

Just then, the door to the Whyte Wyrm opened, rather forcibly, causing her to jump and look up – a grin stretching at her lips the next moment.

"Betty Cooper, why the hell haven't you said hello to me?" A voice screeched.

"Jesus, Cheryl, calm down," Betty teased, wrapping her friend up in a hug. "I don't have your cell number."

"You don't…okay, moving on, hi," Cheryl breathed, hugging her back tightly. "God, I've missed you."

"Missed you too," Betty said, laughing at how her friend was grasping at any part of her she could reach. Reading her mind, Betty nodded. "I'm here."

"Yes. You are. And, you're not going anywhere ever again," she said, nodding her head to herself. Toni walked up just then, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist, and pulling her away gently.

"Babe give her a chance to breathe," she said, tone filled with laughter. Cheryl nodded, rubbing at her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry," she laughed.

Betty just smiled, rubbing her shoulder affectionately.

Cheryl looked at Sweet Pea then. "Not even going to ask how you're doing, big brother."

Pea chuckled. "It'd be a stupid question on your end."

"Definitely," Jughead agreed, eyes a little less clouded for the first time since the conversation about Drew. Betty smiled inwardly – victory. Just then, she spoke up.

"Can we, I don't know, go out tonight? Do something?" Betty asked curiously, looking at her friends.

"Like what?" Quin asked, head tilted.

"Uh..," she trailed off, unsure of how to voice it.

"Celebrate your return?" Pea asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She chuckled bashfully but didn't say anything.

"You got it, doll," Quin said gently. "Anything for you."

Jughead nodded. "You know how we'll do anything for you, right?"

His voice held more than the implications of a homecoming party and she nodded, eyes a steady force on him.

"I know," she replied. She could see Cheryl and Toni exchanging smirks out of her peripheral and sighed. They'd be planning a wedding soon if they had their way. Cheryl spoke up.

"Leave the planning to me and TT, Betty," she said. "We'll take care of everything. Why don't you stay with the guys?"

Betty looked at her. "I was going to actually head to the bookstore."

"I'll go with you," Jughead said, nodding at Pea.

Betty sighed. "I can go do things on my own, guys. Alice isn't hiding in a bush, waiting for the opportunity to strike."

Pea growled. "Not funny, even as a joke, kid."

She rolled her eyes but didn't argue the point – she wasn't sure what point she was even trying to make at this point. She simply let Jughead put his Serpents jacket on her. Even she knew the protection it offered her. With a quick kiss to her brother's cheek and a wave to everyone else, she followed Jughead to his bike, accepting the helmet he handed her before straddling it.

"Jughead?" Betty asked softly.

"Yeah, hon?" Jughead's tone matched hers'.

"Go fast?" Betty asked.

"Only know one speed, Betts," he chuckled, and she laughed as he zipped out of the parking lot.

XXX

They pulled up to the book store and got off the bike after Jughead parked it.

"You can wait out here if you want, I shouldn't be long," Betty said. Jughead just raised an eyebrow as he held the door open for her. "Or, yeah, you can come inside."

He laughed. "What are you looking for?"

She sighed, chewing her lip.

"Mo-Alice threw away my copy of Beloved," she murmured, heading to where Toni Morrison would be amongst the shelves.

"Why?" Jughead asked lowly.

"I, uh, tried to call Sweet Pea one night. A few weeks after we were gone. She walked in on me and snatched my phone, then the book, and I didn't see them again," she shrugged, downplaying the situation.

"I could kill her, you know. Just say the word," Jughead said seriously, pausing their walk as he turned her to face him. She shook her head, eyes soft.

"I know you could; I also know you could live with yourself for that, but I couldn't live with myself if I asked you to," she murmured. "You're not a killer, Juggie."

"Don't you get it, Betts? I would be anything you needed me to be," he said.

"Don't say that," she said quietly, looking down. "I don't want that type of power. I'm not my mother."

His face twisted in pain at her words but if she knew him and, she liked to think she did, it wasn't because he was hurt by them – he was hurt on her behalf. That meant more to her than she could express.

"I know you're not her, hon. You never will be her. You're too good; too pure for that," he murmured, kissing her forehead. She laughed quietly. They were quiet for a few moments before he spoke up once more. "What do you need me to be for you, hon?"

Betty looked at him. "I need a friend. One who could potentially be something more if we went slow. Ultimately, I just need to be reminded that my life and my family won't be ripped away from me again."

Jughead kissed the corner of her lips gently and she felt herself grow warm.

"Easy enough," he promised, interlocking their fingers. She smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Jughead watched as Betty looked through the different shelves after getting her copy of Beloved. To say he was angry that Alice not only snatched her phone but took her favorite book was an understatement. He was simply livid. However, he knew showing his anger would only be detrimental towards Betty and he didn't want to cause her any more harm. She would never see any harm again if he had something to say about it.

He watched as a smile tugged at her lips while she read the cover flap of a book resting in her hands. He didn't get it. How could she have gone through the horrors that she did and still be smiling? To be someone's punching bag and their sexual property? He was disgusted with Drew and knew damn fucking well that he wouldn't rest personally until Drew was six feet under. Preferably with Alice Cooper buried next to him. Just then, a soft touch to his arm had him blinking out of his thoughts as he looked down at Betty.

"You okay, Juggie?" Betty asked, concern shining in her emerald orbs. He smiled softly, shaking off his anger for the time being and recognizing he could address it later with the rest of the Serpents.

"Yeah, baby, I'm good," he promised gently, taking great satisfaction as a soft blush kissed her cheeks.

"That's new – baby," she murmured, ducking her head bashfully. He gently tilted her chin up with his index finger, searching her eyes.

"Is it okay?" Jughead asked, once more letting her know everything was her choice. She nodded without hesitation and he smiled.

"Yeah, I like it," she smiled shyly.

He kissed her forehead before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the counter. "Good." When it was her turn to be rung up, he gently lowered her hand with her wallet. "Let me, baby." It was a soft request and she nodded.

"Thanks," she murmured, watching the transaction take place, and then accepting the bag the cashier handed her. Jughead watched as his eyes trailed over the blonde's form, stiffening at the all too knowing look in his eyes.

"You new to town? Haven't seen you here. I'm Charlie," Charlie said, smirking at Betty. Betty blinked.

"Charmed, Charlie," she said drily. "But, no, I'm not new. You must be."

With that, she turned on the heel of her foot and walked out of the shop, Jughead shooting Charlie a smirk before following her. He quickly caught up to her.

"You okay, Betts?" Jughead asked softly, pressing himself a bit closer to her. She closed the remaining distance as she threaded their fingers together.

"Fine. Charlie is just new, apparently," she chuckled.

"Clearly, if he didn't know you," Jughead teased, although, there was truth burning behind his words. Betty looked up at him, before nodding.

"Yeah," she hummed, before falling quiet, seemingly lost in thought. Jughead gave her what he deemed was an appropriate amount of time before pulling her out of wherever her mind took her.

"Penny for your thoughts, baby?" Jughead asked softly as they continued to walk the street. They'd go back and get his bike in a bit.

She shrugged but shook her head. "Nothing."

"Betts, c'mon, you can talk to me," he urged gently. "I need you to talk to me, okay?"

She laughed slightly and Jughead hated the fact that it sounded choked. "You sound like Pea."

"You're stalling, hon," he said softly, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear tenderly. "You can tell me anything, I hope you know that."

"I do know that Juggie!" Betty insisted and he nodded, waiting for her to continue. "What if she finds me?"

It was a whisper that was laced with so much fear. Jughead didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms, wrapping his tall frame around her as a shield. "She won't get the opportunity to, okay? Do you honestly think Pea would let her? Me?"

Her shoulders shook against his chest and he swore he saw every shade of hellfire in that moment. Alice Cooper didn't deserve to breathe the same air as her two children.

"Hey, hon, shh. It's okay," he soothed, rocking her back and forth gently, shushing her softly. "You're okay. You're with us. Not them." He made sure to enunciate the "them", addressing Drew. He knew, deep down, he was also someone Betts was afraid of. The stiffening of her body only helped confirm his theory.

"I don't want to be hurt by him anymore," she said softly and that sentence alone damn near tore Jughead apart. He held her tighter than he thought possible.

"I swear to God, Betts, he isn't getting anywhere near you," Jughead growled. "Over my dead fucking body."

Betty took one final shuddering exhale before nodding and disengaging herself from his tight grasp gently. She wiped a hand over her face for a moment. "Okay. Yeah, okay." She nodded to herself once more. "I'm okay." She laughed a little.

"You don't have to be, you know that?" Jughead asked carefully. "Not for us."

She bit her lip, opened her mouth, then shut it again just as swiftly as she nodded once more. "I know Jug. We, uh, should probably get back to the bike."

He watched her, knowing she wasn't completely certain of her words, but he didn't press her. "Of course, hon. You hungry?"

"I could eat, yeah," she agreed as they changed direction and headed back to his bike. Once there, he took her purchase from her and placed it in his saddle bag he had on his bike before she got on. Following suit, he turned over his shoulder.

"Pop's?" Jughead asked. "I know for a fact Archie and Ronnie will be there." He watched as she thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Let's go," she agreed.

XXX

They reached Pop's just as the diner's door swung open with a bang and a shrill voice pierced the air.

"Betty!" Veronica Lodge screamed. Jughead felt Betty stiffen for a moment before relaxing.

"Hey, Ronnie," she smiled at the brunette as Veronica all but yanked her into her arms and began fussing over her.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? You're thin, why are you thin? Let's get some food," she exclaimed breathlessly. Someone chuckled.

"Slow down, Ron, and give her a chance to breathe," came the voice of Archie Andrews, eyes lit with amusement. He pulled Ronnie away from Betty and held his arms open, indicating that it was Betty's choice if she wanted the hug or not. Jughead respected him for that.

"Hey Arch," Betty said sweetly, hugging him. When he let her go, he took a step back.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay, because I doubt you are, and I know I would be mad. I am going to ask if we can buy you guys lunch?" Archie asked, looking at her then Jughead. She looked at Jughead.

"Juggie?" Betty asked softly, threading their fingers together once more. It made Jughead happy to know she was willing to show whatever was going on between them to people outside of the Serpents.

"Yeah, that sounds great, thanks Arch," he said, clapping his friend on the shoulder with his free hand. He caught Ronnie looking at their hands and smirked at her. She grinned as the group made their way into the diner. Just then, a voice spoke up.

"Betty Cooper as I live and breathe," Pop Tate said, hand to his chest. Betty looked at him.

"Pop," she murmured, soft smile tugging at her lips. She kissed the corner of Jughead's lips. "I'll be right back." She went over to hug the older man, laughing as he said something to her.

Archie led the rest of them to a booth. "You and Betty?"

"We're taking things slow," Jughead said, nodding his head between the redhead and Ronnie. "And you two?"

"He'd put a ring on me if I'd let him," Ronnie laughed, her eyes sparkling in both amusement and affection. Jughead realized Quin had been right about Archie being over his crush on Betty. Especially with the tender expression he wore while looking at Veronica Lodge. Maybe Jughead had been too quick to judge them.

"I'm happy to hear that," he replied, smiling at his friends. Just then Betty sat down and tucked herself into Jughead's chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Want your usual, baby?" Jughead asked, eyes on her and not the menu.

"You remember?" Betty asked in surprise.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I would never forget anything about you."

It was said teasingly but he knew she understood his sincerity. The rest of the night was spent with the four of them just catching up. Jughead watched as Betty laughed at something Veronica said, catching Archie's eye in the process. There was a knowing look in it – one Jughead wore himself as he watched Archie watch Ronnie. They both smiled slightly but didn't comment on it. They'd figure out how to tell the girls they loved them at a later date.

Author's note: Enjoy! XXX


	9. Chapter 9

Betty woke up one day a few weeks after being back in Riverdale to a pounding headache, swollen throat, and body chills. Fuck. She hated when she was sick. Sighing, she tightened her comforter around her more securely, wondering if she should get up and go get coffee or just stay in bed. Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Betts?" Pea called softly.

"Come in," she croaked, watching as the door was pushed open and her brother poked his head in. One look at her face and there was concern in his eyes. Striding over, he bent down to press his hand to her forehead.

"Ah, shit, Betts, you're sick," he murmured with a frown. She nodded. "Okay, just stay here and I'll get your coffee and some toast, okay?"

She nodded again. He kissed her forehead gently and she knew he was trying to gauge how high her fever was.

"And, a cool washcloth and some medicine," he added as well before heading out of her room. He came back in about ten minutes later with a tray in his hands. He sat it down on her nightstand and took the washcloth off first, placing it on her forehead gently before taking her temperature.

"Not too high to the point I need to get you to the doctor, yet," he commented, and she nodded. Then she saw the cheese toast on the tray and grinned.

"Cheese toast?" Betty asked in a raspy voice and he nodded, soft smile on his face.

"Your favorite, kid," he replied. She took a bite and he pulled out his phone.

"Dad is with FP right now but I'm going to get Jug over here, alright?" Sweet Pea asked.

"You're alright with that?" Betty asked her brother in surprise and he grinned.

"Trust me, better than anyone else," he replied. She laughed before wincing at her swollen throat. He nodded and hurriedly made the call.

XXX

Betty drifted in and out of sleep until she felt her bed dip down and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey hon," came his soft voice followed with a kiss to her temple. "Go back to sleep."

She hummed but shook her head. "Want to see you."

Jughead nodded, maneuvering them so she was resting on his chest. He traced his fingers against the material of her sweatshirt.

"Is this the sweatshirt my dad got you?" Jughead asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, it was comfortable."

The night after the party that Cheryl and Toni had planned, the Serpents, all of them, had gone out shopping. Betty had found a sweatshirt she had liked – because the color matched Jughead's eyes – and FP had been the one who ended up buying it for her. It was twice her size, but it was okay, she liked them bigger on her.

Jughead kissed her temple again. "Are you hungry? I made some soup before I came over."

"Your famous chicken noodle?" Betty asked hopefully.

"Of course, baby," he said softly.

She smiled. "Yeah, I need something to eat. Can we go eat on the couch?"

Jughead hesitated before nodding. "Yeah. I'll just help you walk downstairs if you need me."

She stood up slowly, getting acclimated to her body's sluggish movements, before wrapping her throw blanket around her and following Jughead out into the hallway. She paused outside of the bathroom. "One minute, please." She made her way inside and took a look in the mirror. Death personified. Fantastic. Sighing, she brushed her teeth and washed her face, ignoring her muscles aching protests, before going back out into the hallway. She let Jughead lead her downstairs and towards the couch where he had her sit down before going to get the soup. Coming back a moment later with Sweet Pea in tow, he sat down next to her and handed her the bowl, along with some bread.

"Here, baby, just eat it slowly," he said gently. She nodded and took a spoonful.

"How's the fever, Betts?" Pea asked. Jughead placed his hand against her forehead, frowning in concentration.

"Still there, Pea," he said. "We'll need to get her more medicine."

"Should we call Penny?" Pea asked. Betty blinked.

"Who's that?" Betty asked, swallowing down another sip of soup and wincing at the pain in her throat.

"We hired her on as the Serpent's doctor about a year ago. She's good. Also, she's a good fighter so we have her help if we need it," Sweet Pea replied. Betty nodded. Jughead looked at her, then Pea.

"Yeah, go ahead and call her, just to be safe," he said.

XXX

Penny Peabody, a beautiful blonde woman, showed up around half an hour later. She smiled at Betty. "It's nice to finally meet the third part of the Cooper residency." Her voice was kind and she sat down next to Betty on the couch after Jughead got up. Betty took an instant liking to her.

"Thanks," she coughed, and Penny frowned.

"Okay, I'm going to feel your lymph node glands. Are you alright with that?" Penny asked, and Betty nodded. After massaging them and watching Betty's reactions, Penny looked down her throat and took her temperature once more.

"Bronchitis. Lasts about a four to five days," she said as she filled out something on her prescription pad. "I'll have this called in and bring it back. First one is on the house for the safe return of Hal Cooper's daughter." There was a kind smile on her face and Betty nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you, Penn," Pea said, standing up to lead her out as Jughead sat back down and pulled Betty flush against his chest.

"She's nice," Betty said, tucking herself into the broad expanse of his arms.

"Yeah, she helped your dad and Pea out last year. Hal seemed to smile a bit more with her around," Jughead said, and Betty smiled.

"Good," she murmured. "I'm glad."

He dusted a kiss to the crown of her head. "Get some sleep, hon."

Closing her eyes, the last thing she felt was him tightening the blanket around her as she snuggled tighter into his arms that never seemed to want to let her go.

Author's note: Just a soft one for you. Also, nothing ulterior with Penny here. Just have her a nice lady this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Betty stared at the fire in front of her, watching the flames lick at the crate. She could hear her mom and Drew talking in hushed tones about something she was certain she didn't care to know about. Drew had come into their lives around three months ago and had been a pain in her ass since day one. He wasn't a good man, by any stretch of the imagination. The things he did to her…she shuddered at the thought. Although, she acknowledged to herself, she was incredibly careful to make sure she never showed any fear. He didn't like that.

Just then, her mom's bedroom door slammed open with a resounding bang against the wall and she winced. Definitely been drinking then. He stormed into the room, eyes alight with a maniacal energy as he glared at her. She sighed, knowing exactly what was coming.

It was a soft voice that brought her out of her memories.

"Still with us, Betts?" Blinking, Betty looked up to find both Jughead and Sweet Pea looking at her. The three of them were sitting in a booth at Pop's, much to Pea's discomfort. It wasn't that her older brother didn't like the older man or the establishment; it was the fact that he was wary of the Northsiders. And, well, with Alice Cooper as a Northsider, she really couldn't blame him. Realizing she had yet to answer, she nodded her head.

"Yeah, still here," she murmured, hands clutching her coffee mug. She could feel Jughead looking at her, but she didn't meet his questioning glance – not in front of her brother, at least. She cleared her throat. "What did I miss?"

"Just zoned out on the fact that Fangs will be back in town next week," Sweet Pea replied, taking a sip of his own coffee. She smiled faintly. Fangs was a good guy. It'd be nice to see him again.

"Where'd he go?" Betty questioned, watching as Jughead and Pea exchange an uneasy glance. She quirked an eyebrow, recognizing they were keeping something from her and they both caved under her look.

"We had him go scope out Denver as soon as you called," Jughead admitted, and Betty sighed.

"Guys, I told you to leave it be," she muttered, shaking her head.

"You honestly think anyone in the Serpents was going to do that?" Jughead questioned, tone gentle but firm. She rolled her eyes.

"I guess not," she admitted begrudgingly. Then – "He find Alice? I'm sure she's moved onto looking for me."

Pea cocked his head to the side, folding his arms. "Why do you say it like that?"

She matched his stance. "Like what?"

"Like you don't assume she'll head to Riverdale?" Sweet Pea asked.

Betty snorted. "She may be a bitch but she's not a stupid one. She'll know you guys know about Drew by now. She will also know that if she brings him to Riverdale with her, there will be bloodshed on both sides and Alice Cooper won't risk shedding any of her blood, believe me."

Betty subtly pulled her sleeves of her sweater over her fists, hiding her palms secretly. The habit of digging her nails into her palms had started almost immediately after Alice took her. Sometimes, on her worst nights, she would use something sharper to pierce the skin – another reason she didn't let anyone see her arms past her wrists and half her arms. She could feel Jughead watching her movements and took a hasty sip of coffee before moving on.

"She's not going to come here, Pea. Not when she knows a war will await her," she said.

Sweet Pea shrugged. "Then, we'll go there. Easy enough."

"Nothing is easy about this, Pea, and you know that," Betty hissed, feeling frustrated and upset with the whole situation. They must have noticed because they both sighed gently.

"Betts look at me," Jughead said softly, waiting patiently until Betty tore her eyes away from the coffee mug she was staring into. She inhaled shakily, looking up at him slowly. He smiled tenderly. "It is going to be okay, sweetheart. One way or another, Alice and Drew will both pay for their crimes."

Betty chanced a glance at Pea to see his thoughts and there they were, written as plain as day on his face.

"Jug is right, Betty," Pea said gently. "They will atone for everything they did to you."

She bit her lip. "They did it to you all as much as they did it to me." She watched as Jughead's eyes traveled down her arms subtly before shaking his head.

"No, hon, to you," he reiterated firmly, and the look they shared conveyed more than any words ever could.

XXX

"When did it start?" Jughead asked quietly as they walked the streets of Riverdale. Sweet Pea had left them to it – just making sure to ask her to get home safely. She smiled a little at Jughead scoffing at the insinuation he wouldn't have her home safely.

"Hmm?" Betty asked, stalling for time because this was definitely not a conversation she wanted with her…was Jughead her boyfriend? Fuck if she knew, they hadn't discussed labels. Regardless, this conversation was one she didn't want. Not even remotely.

"Please don't pretend with me, baby," he said softly, pulling her to a stop and cradling her palms in his firstly. She watched as he studied the ridges that would be forever embedded into her skin, along with the many other scars, before he slowly slid her sleeves up her arms. She felt herself stiffen momentarily until he rubbed her arms gently. "It's okay, baby. You never have to be afraid. Not with me."

She expelled a sigh, nodding as she debated on what to say. He waited patiently as she collected her thoughts, studying the crisscrossing scars dancing their way up both arms. Eventually, she nodded.

"It was always hard with Alice, you know?" Betty asked softly, voice quiet in the night air surrounding them. "It was just easier to handle her and how she treated me before we were gone. When I had all you guys here. My family. Then when it was just the two of us…well, it was a completely different story." She chuckled bitterly, staring down at her arms. She could feel Jughead's eyes on her but was too embarrassed to look back at him. It wasn't until she felt the gentle press of his lips against her forehead did she react. Eyes closing instinctively upon contact, she swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling far more vulnerable than she could ever remember.

"It's okay baby, it's okay," he said softly, trailing his fingertips along her scars. "These are nothing short of reminders of what you survived. We all carry battle scars, honey. Wear them proudly."

She looked at him for a long moment before urgently pressing her lips to his, smiling in relief when his hands came up automatically to cradle her face, responding to the kiss in kind. She knew that before she was kidnapped she had a home with her family and then with Alice…well, she lost all sense of what home meant for those three long years. Now? Now, she realized she truly never understood the meaning of the word. Pulling back, she pressed her forehead against his.

"Was that okay?" Betty asked quietly.

His warm chuckle loosened the worry some. "Yeah baby. More than okay."

She tried to pull out of his embrace, but he just maneuvered them to where she was tucked under his arm. "I need you to know that now we've done that, I am not letting you go. In any sense of the word."

She smiled shyly, blush kissing her cheeks but nodded, nonetheless. "Don't. I don't want you to."

Dropping a kiss to the crown of her head, he threaded their fingers together as he kept his arm around her and they continued their walk, Betty's heart feeling lighter than she could ever remember.

Author's note: Enjoy, my lovelies! XXX


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: There's a talk about the trauma Betty went through (her assault) with her dad and the Serpents. Stay safe! Xxx

Betty accepted the mug of tea Quin brought her with a smile. Taking a sip to give herself a moment to collect her thoughts, she looked at her dad. The man was about to hear news that would undoubtedly break him. She didn't want to ever be the person that caused her father pain. She looked at Pea, who seemed to read her mind, and squeezed her shoulder.

"It's okay, shortcake," he said softly, voice low enough only she and Jughead could hear him. Jughead, who was sitting on the other side of her, threaded their fingers together.

"Pea's right, baby. It's okay," he murmured, voice gentle. Betty swallowed as she nodded, looking at her dad once more.

"Dad," she said, voice shaking slightly. "I need to tell you some things. About what happened with Alice."

Hal looked at her, then Sweet Pea, before nodding. "Okay, honey."

"So, Alice has a boyfriend, Drew," she began, looking into her mug. "He's not a nice man by any means of the imagination."

She could feel her father's eyes on her. "Explain, please."

While his tone was soft for her, Betty heard the tension behind his words and knew he was beginning to expect the worst.

"It started out decent enough, their relationship," Betty said. "Then, Drew would have a few drinks and get a bit…aggressive."

Hal inhaled sharply and Betty winced. "Did he put his hands on you?"

Betty couldn't make her voice work for the life of her so Pea filled in the blanks.

"He'd hit her, dad," he growled, and Hal cursed.

"Shit," her dad hissed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Fangs find him?"

Betty wasn't surprised her dad had known that Fangs was sent to check out Denver. Again, Sweet Pea answered.

"Yeah, but we made it clear that he wasn't to engage in anything with him if he did; that Drew wasn't someone to be messed with without the rest of us having Fang's back," Pea said, and Hal nodded.

"Honey, did…did anything else happen?" Hal asked, his voice sounding constricted.

Betty inhaled shakily, looking at Jughead, then Sweet Pea, before settling her gaze back on her dad.

"Uh, he, uhm, just didn't really like or accept the word 'no'," she whispered, casting her gaze to her lap as she admitted that. It was silent for one, excruciatingly painful moment, before she felt herself being lifted from the couch and pulled into a tight embrace. She allowed her dad to shelter and center her in his safety net.

"I'll kill him, I swear to God, sweetheart," Hal said, tone almost dark as his eyes. Betty shook her head.

"Please don't, daddy," she whispered. "Drew gets off on hurting people and his men get off on it just as much."

Hal pulled back from her slightly, looking at her. "What do you mean?"

Betty bit her lip, thinking of the first time it happened. "Are you sure you want to hear the story?"

Hal nodded, face twisting in pain. "Yeah, sweetheart, I am."

Betty looked at her brother and Jughead who were both nodding at her.

"It's okay, shortcake," Pea said.

Sighing, she made her way to the couch and sat down between the two of them, tucking her feet underneath her as she began to speak.

"The first night Drew came into my room was two weeks after Alice started dating him. He had already slapped me once before, so I-I thought that's what he was there for, you know?" Betty asked softly, mind on the past. She heard someone inhale sharply but didn't look up to see who; she needed to tell the story now before she lost the nerve to do so. "Turns out, a slap wasn't what he was after. He had my wrists tied to the bedframe before I could understand what was happening. When I did, I tried to scream but he, uh, taped my mouth shut, saying I wasn't allowed to wake Alice, that she had had a hard day." She could hear the bitterness in her voice. Shaking her head, she continued. "He wasn't gentle. At all. Then, when he was through, he freed me and said if I told anyone, he'd kill them. Not me, but them. No matter how much I may hate her, I couldn't do that to Alice. Although, I think she knew and didn't care."

It was silent for a moment and Betty's hands were shaking. She chose to look at them instead of the other people in the room. Just then, Quin spoke up.

"You did nothing wrong, sweetheart. Absolutely nothing," he said firmly, and her eyes met his. "You didn't ask for it and you didn't do anything by not fighting back. Drew overpowered you and did something so inhumane that I, along with many others, would love nothing more than to torture him before he's begging to be killed. I think I speak for all of us when I say it would be an honor."

Betty's eyes were wet as she looked at them, taking in each look they had. Sweet Pea, her dad, and Quin all had looks of both anger and sadness on their faces, but it was Jughead's that caused her heart to stutter. He looked between a cross of furious and heartachingly broken. She squeezed his fingers, trying to let him know that it was okay; that she was okay. He squeezed her fingers back, but the haunted look didn't leave his eyes. He spoke up.

"Hal," Jughead addressed her father. "Can Betty and I step outside for a moment?"

Her father looked at them before nodding. "Yeah, of course. Just make sure she's okay."

"Always," Jughead said firmly before pulling them to their feet. Betty grabbed her sweater from where it was hanging on their coatrack and pulled it on as she followed him outside. She watched as Jughead made his way to the swing on their porch, sitting down with a sigh. Following him, she sat down next to him, hesitantly placing a hand on his knee. She knew he needed comfort; she just didn't know if he'd be receptive to it. To her great surprise, he laughed.

"You cannot be real, Betty Cooper," he murmured. "You're the one who went through something so traumatic and yet you're sitting here, offering me comfort." His tone was one of awe and she blushed.

"Yeah, seemed like you could use some, Juggie," she murmured, threading their fingers together. He shook his head, looking at her.

"I need you to know something right now: we will go at whatever pace you want. We don't even need to have sex for me to want to be with you," he said firmly. She blinked.

"Really?" Betty asked skeptically and he cupped her face.

"Betty Cooper, us making love is not something that I will ever, ever pressure or force you to do," he said softly but firmly. "Ever. When or if we have it, is completely up to you. I'm just happy for this. The hand holding, the kissing, and everything in between."

Betty looked at him for a moment, drinking in everything about his sincere expression, before kissing him.

"Thanks, Juggie," she breathed against his lips in a shaky voice. He kissed her forehead, holding her gently.

"Of course, baby," he murmured. "Of course."

She knew she had a long road ahead of her, but it wasn't nearly as intimidating facing it with the help of the Serpents; with the help of Jughead. And that was good enough for her.

Author's note: Another note here: your response to the story, guys! I have no words. It's so heartwarming. Thank you for all the kind reviews and kudos and bookmarks, truly. Enjoy! Xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Sweet Pea would be the first to admit to himself and himself only that he was watching Betty like a hawk. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, not that it mattered. He knew everyone knew he was. He also knew that every friend, gang member, and family member alike was doing the same thing. And it left him proud as fucking ever. Again, not that he would admit it. Ever since his sister had shared what she had been subjected to at the hands of that fucking miserable excuse of a human, Drew, Sweet Pea wasn’t taking any chances with her safety. 

Jughead looked up from where he was sitting with Betty and met Sweet Pea’s eye. He nodded at him before whispering something into his sister’s ear and kissing her temple. Then, he was making his way towards Sweet Pea and sitting down next to him. “Hear back from Fangs on the time he’s supposed to arrive?”

Sweet Pea nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. He, along with everyone in the house, hadn’t gotten much sleep after Betty shared her story. “He’ll be here no later than six tonight.”   
Jughead nodded his head in approval, eyes on his sister still. Sweet Pea watched his expressions, taking in the multitude of them that flickered across his face. Pea knew Jughead well enough to know that there was a storm brewing inside him, much like himself. They both loved the blonde girl and would do anything to make sure she was safe. Hell, every Serpent would do whatever it took to keep her safe, including dying for her.

The day passed in a relative calmness. Betty was busy making sure the people who came and went were taken care of, handing out food and drinks if they wanted some. Sweet Pea shook his head at Jughead whenever they made eye contact. His sister always felt the need to make sure everyone was content and happy – something Alice had drilled ruthlessly into her. Ironic, considering Alice never gave a damn about her. Pea noticed that Betty hadn’t eaten anything herself right at the same time Jughead did. Nodding his head, Jughead stood up. “I got it.” He headed to Betty, murmuring something into her ear as he placed his hand at the small of her back and led her into the kitchen. Looking to the left of him, 

Pea nodded at Quin and the two of them quietly made their way to the kitchen just in time to hear Jughead talking to his baby sister in a soft tone.

“…I know what she said, but you got to eat, baby. You haven’t had something all day,” Jughead said softly, eyes staring at Betty who was chewing on her lip and staring down at the sandwich with a bit of apprehension in her eyes. Pea frowned in concern, making his way into the kitchen.

“Shortcake?” Sweet Pea asked softly. “What’s wrong?”

Betty inhaled shakily but shook her head as she tore a piece of the sandwich off and chewed it. “Nothing.”

Pea looked at Quin, then Jughead, both of whom were watching Betty. “Did Alice get worse when it was just the two of you?” Pea’s voice was knowing; Alice was the very definition of a helicopter parent for Betty and had often limited what she ate, saying she didn’t need the extra fat. It drove Sweet Pea mad and he would always have an extra plate of food ready to give to his baby sister after Alice fell asleep. He could only imagine how she got to eat without him looking out for her these past three years.

Betty closed her eyes, pain etched across her face. “She wasn’t any easier than before she took me.”

Pea swallowed down his anger as he added it to a list of things he’d torture the woman over whenever he caught up to her. He pulled out the chair at their kitchen table and smiled gently at his sister.

“It’s okay, shortcake, you’re allowed to eat,” he said softly, and she nodded, taking a bigger bite of the sandwich. Quin made himself busy with starting a new pot of coffee as Jughead stayed behind Betty, rubbing her back gently. Pea knew she didn’t have an eating disorder, but he also knew how she saw herself thanks to Alice and her cruel words. He made a promise to himself that he and Jughead would help her through it.

When she was done eating the sandwich, she went to go put the dish in the sink before accepting the coffee Quin handed her with a soft smile.

“You know we’d do anything for you, doll?” Quin asked seriously.

Betty nodded, soft smile matching his. “I know, Quin. Thank you.” She turned to look at Jughead and Sweet Pea. “You two, as well. Thank you.”

Pea kissed the top of her head as he went to go pour his own cup of coffee. “Nothing to thank us for, Betts. Ever. I’m your brother. By definition, I look out for you.”

Jughead nodded as he went and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “The Serpents love you, too. We will do anything to make sure you’re safe and can get through this.”

Betty hummed as she nodded her head. Just then there was a knock on the door.

“Anyone home?” Fangs called.

“In the kitchen,” Pea called back, and they heard their friend come through the house and into the kitchen. He paused at the entrance.

“Betty,” he smiled, a tender expression in the man’s face. Betty smiled back as she went to hug him. 

“Hey, Fangs,” she murmured.

He pulled back gently, looking over her form. “Are you okay?”

Betty sighed. “No, but I’m getting there.”

Fangs nodded, pressing a brotherly kiss to the top of her head. “We will help.”

“Did you find Drew?” Betty asked, taking Pea by surprise. He didn’t think she would want to know about that. Fangs nodded.

“I did. I won’t lie and keep information from you; I just need you to tell me how much you want to know,” he said, making eye contact with Pea, who shrugged and nodded his acceptance. It wasn’t right or fair to keep Betty in the dark – not when she was the one who suffered at the hands of that monster.

Betty chewed her lip. “I want to know everything.”

Searching her eyes for a moment, Fangs nodded. “Okay.” He went out of the kitchen only to return a few moments later with his bag. “I got pictures of not only Drew but the men he has.” He laid out pictures across the table, pointing out the various people but Sweet Pea heard Betty’s sharp intake and followed her line of sight to a picture that must have been Drew. He studied the man, taking in everything about him. He had a cold and dead look to his eyes and Pea shuddered at the image of those being the eyes staring at his baby sister every time he forced himself on her.

“That Drew?” Quin asked. Betty nodded.

“Yeah,” she whispered, eyes staring at the man. “He always looked like that. Cold.”

Jughead nodded. “I understand, baby.” His voice was low and soothing, but Pea could hear the anger he was controlling. He looked at Fangs. “You find Alice?”

Pea looked at his friend, too. Fangs nodded.

“Yeah, but she is not on her own. Ever. Drew or one of the fucking idiots he has is with her at all times. It’s like now that she’s realized Betty is gone, she knows she’s in danger,” he sighed.

Pea shrugged. “Let her know. We’ll just plan accordingly.”

Betty looked at him.

“What does that mean?” Betty asked carefully. Pea sighed.

“What do you think, shortcake?” Pea asked softly. Betty shook her head.

“You cannot go after her. Them. You can’t, Sweet Pea,” Betty stressed. He kissed her forehead.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but I can’t do that,” he whispered. And he was sorry. He knew how scared Betty would be for him; for Jughead and the Serpents. She shook her head back and forth, growing more anxious.

“No! No, no, no!” Betty exclaimed. “I shouldn’t have come back! You’re putting yourself in the line of fire. All of you! It’s my fault!” She went to bolt but, naturally, Jughead was there. He caught her, wrapping his arms around her, and held her.

“Shh, baby,” he murmured. “It’s okay.” He eased them to the ground so Betty had a sturdy foundation she could sit on and not fight against him as her body shook. Sweet Pea crouched down in front of her, holding onto her shoulders gently.

“Betty, Betts, it’s okay honey,” he whispered. She continued to shake her head, so he knew she just needed to come out of her panic on her own. He looked at Jughead who nodded. The fell silent but still held onto her in case she needed to be stopped from running. Or, from hurting herself.

Sweet Pea sat there next to them as Jughead kept is arms around her, waiting for her to calm down. Eventually, she did. Taking a final inhale, Betty met Sweet Pea’s eyes.

“Better?” Pea asked gently. She nodded.

“Yeah,” she uttered. “Sorry.” Then – “You’re right. I know you guys need to find her. Just promise I can come with you?”

Sweet Pea knew she wouldn’t agree to him going and would find a way to get there if he denied her, so he nodded. “Yeah, of course. It’s your fight as much as it’s ours.”

Jughead spoke up then. “You just make sure to keep an eye on yourself, okay? We’ll all help but we need you to help us.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

They dropped the subject after that, knowing that they would have plans to make in the upcoming days.

Author’s note: Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving! It was my first without my grams, so I spent it with my dad and took some time for myself. Happy holidays and thank God 2020 is almost over. Enjoy the chapter and comments and kudos always appreciated! XX


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Smut. But, not exactly a "hop into bed for a wild romp" round of smut this time – as seen in my Dom/Sub verse with these two. Yes, there are some kinks – such as a blindfold and scarf, but this is being written to give Betty her sense of worth back. Jughead is helping her with her recognizing the difference between rape and sex. (Also, not full sex in this chapter – little bean isn't anywhere near ready for that). So, read with an open mind as it was well established she is a survivor of sexual assault, but this is more about her taking back her voice in the matter. You'll see what I mean, hopefully. Enjoy! Xx (Also, do you any of you have tumblr? If so, I'm thinking about revamping my Riverdale oneshots and would love requests. Just let me know if you have it!)

Betty watched as Sweet Pea and Jughead talked, tones low as they conversed. Since her panic attack a few days ago, it felt like everyone was walking around on eggshells around her and she hated it. She didn't want her fucking freak out to cause that. Sighing, she took another sip of her coffee, letting the hot, bitter liquid warm her. Just then, there was a throat clearing and she looked up to spot Jughead standing next to her.

"Let's get out of here. Want to?" Jughead asked.

Betty nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great."

She nodded at Sweet Pea who was smiling, then waved at Fangs who had taken up a room in their guest bedroom. Then, the couple left. Jughead handed her the helmet he had bought for her, a soft smile tugging at her lips as she looked at the crown emblem sketched into it for a moment before putting it on and straddling the back of his bike after he got on.

"Where are we going Jug?" Betty asked, watching as he paused to lift something out of his pocket and take her helmet off. Before she could ask any more questions, she felt a blindfold being placed over her eyes.

"Do you trust me, baby?" Came Jughead's soft voice.

She nodded. "Yes."

"That's my girl," he cooed, before placing the helmet back over head. "Hold on."

Then, they were off.

XXX

Jughead stopped the bike and Betty tried to figure out where they were. He chuckled lowly.

"You won't be able to see anything with the blindfold, my love," he murmured, breath brushing against the shell of her ear and she trembled, body awakening in a way it hadn't. Ever. He laced their fingers together, pulling her forward gently. "I need you to be a good girl for me. Think you can do that, baby?"

She swallowed dryly. "Yes."

And she did. She knew that no matter what happened next; no matter how fast they moved, the pace would be one she got to set. Jughead would never take her freedom from her. She knew that. That's why it made it so easy for her to let him hold her wrists in one of his hands while she heard him feel around for something; the smooth silk against her wrists told her it was satin scarf of some sort. Her breath caught in her throat, causing him to pause.

"Say the word, baby. Say you want to stop, and I will, no questions," he paused, giving her time to speak up. She didn't. "You need to be able to experience someone loving and adoring your body; worshipping it and not hurting you."

She nodded, inhaling shakily at the way his soft promises caressed her body.

"Let me," he murmured. She nodded a final time.

"Okay," she whispered. With that one word, she relinquished all control and trust to him, allowing him to lead her somewhere, (she still didn't know where they were), and listened attentively to the sounds around her. She heard a door being unlocked and then opened and knew that whatever they were about to do wouldn't wind up with her arrested for public indecency. (Small blessings, Elizabeth).

Leading her up some stairs, she heard Jughead push open another door and then guide her inside a room of some sort before easing her down onto a bed. "We're in your house, Juggie?"

"My apartment," he murmured, brushing his lips against hers' tenderly. "But that is not important right now."

She hummed, body buzzing from his electrical kiss alone as she nodded her head.

"You're right," she breathed against his lips.

She heard him pull back.

"I need you to use your voice for me okay, baby?" Jughead asked, and she tilted her head to the side curiously, so he continued. "I'm going to show you that there are other ways to be loved than just someone forcing themselves inside of you. It is my hope that you can enjoy it but if you don't, even a modicum of anxiety, you tell me. I will stop. If you get panicked enough to the point you can't speak, kick me. I don't care."

Betty felt a laugh bubble up inside of her chest.

"What?" Betty asked, voice filled with mirth.

"Kick me, Betts," Jughead laughed with her and she nodded.

"Okay," she chuckled, feeling relaxed. Yes, she was in a position that made her vulnerable and yes, she would most likely have a flashback at some point – but she was safe. She was with Jughead. She was safe. "Uh, what exactly are you going to do, Juggie?" Betty asked, noting the slight tremor to her voice. "I'm not scared, I promise."

He cupped her cheek, tracing her jawline softly. "It would be okay if you were."

She nodded, sucking in a sharp breath as his fingers poised at the button on her jeans. "May I?"

She licked her lips, reminded herself it was Jughead, and nodded. "Yeah."

He undid the button on her pants, inching them down, checking in with her after new skin was exposed. Finally, when she was free of her pants and her underwear was exposed, he traced his fingertips over the wetness that had collected since he first put the blindfold on. (That'll need to be explored later, Betty). "You okay?" His voice was quiet, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good, Juggie," she breathed, squirming in the hopes to get some friction. Yes – her virginity had been taken from her without her consent but no, she wasn't unfamiliar with concept of sex and pleasuring herself. Her and Toni had spent many nights talking about that before Alice took her.

"Okay, may I take your underwear off, baby?" Jughead asked and she could fucking cry at the fact that she was having her permission asked – that she got a choice in the matter. She swallowed.

"Yes," came the wobbly reply, and Jughead inhaled.

"Baby, you okay?" Jughead asked softly. "Say the word and we can stop."

"Or kick you?" Betty chuckled wetly, and he laughed.

"That too," he promised, waiting for her reply.

She nodded her head. "I'm okay, I promise. It's not you. Well, it is you but it's not a bad or uncomfortable thing. It's just you asked for my permission. You asked if you could take my jeans off and then my underwear. I cannot tell you how much I love that. How much I love you."

Jughead pushed her hair away from her forehead, pressing a brutally gentle kiss to her forehead. "Baby, I will always ask. It will always be your choice. Just like I know you will always give me a choice. And I love you, too." He kissed her sweetly before going back to her underwear, fingers grasping the elastic band, and she knew he was waiting for her signal. She nodded.

"Go ahead," she whispered, shivering slightly when the cool air in his bedroom touched her exposed mound. A gentle swipe of his tongue and she was flexing her wrists against their restraint.

"Jug," she moaned softly, legs flexing as her toes curled in delicious delight. Sex wasn't like this. Ever.

"Are you doing okay, baby?" Voice still soft.

"Yes," Betty breathed, urging him to continue by lifting her hips.

"I'm going to put your legs over my shoulders. If you need me to stop, tell me," he said, and she nodded, biting her lip as he lifted both of her legs in one fluid motion and continued to paint various strokes against her clit. She met him for each lick and nibble he had for her, screaming out when he flicked her clit with his index finger. "God, you're so fucking beautiful, baby. You have no idea."

She choked on a laugh. "You make me feel that way."

"It's all you," he said firmly. "Always you. Don't let anyone else take that from you."

She hummed, feeling her thighs begin to shake. "Juggie…"

"Let go, baby, I'll catch you, I promise," his soft voice assured her and that was all it took for her to spill her juices, body shaking with aftershocks as he worked her through her orgasm. When she had calmed down, she realized he had untied her wrists and slipped the blindfold off and she was curled into his chest, body covered by his comforter and protective arms.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he grinned at her, pushing her hair off her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too. And…thank you," she murmured, ducking her head shyly.

He kissed her temple, knowing exactly what she meant.


	14. Chapter 14

Jughead watched as Betty talked with Cheryl, Toni, and Ronnie. He knew that the girls were desperate to make sure Betty was still with them at all times, no matter what, and he couldn't honestly blame them. He himself felt the overwhelming urge to call her at all hours, just to make sure she was still in her home, safe. Alice had taken away her sense of safety and Jughead would be damned if he let it happen again. Ever. Sighing, he took a sip of his drink, looking up when Sweet Pea sat down next to him.

"Hey," Jughead said, nodding his head at his best friend. In all of the happiness about Betty returning home, Jughead hadn't actually checked in with how his best friend was doing. "How are things going?"

Sweet Pea looked at him, then at the table. Jughead watched as his fingers clenched his beer bottle tightly, before expelling a shaky sigh. "You see her arms?"

It was a question Jughead wasn't expecting but he kept his expression neutral as he calmly replied. "Yeah, I have. You too, huh?"

Wincing, Sweet Pea nodded. "Yeah, last night. She was putting on a sweater as she walked out of her room and I caught sight of the scars."

It sounded like his voice got caught in his throat and Jughead cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder, unsure of how receptive his best friend would be to his moral support. Sweet Pea had always been a stoic man, even more so when Betty was missing, and now to find out that Betty had harmed herself in response to being harmed by other people…Jughead knew how hard that had to be for Sweet Pea to swallow.

"Want to talk about it?" Jughead asked lowly, hand still on his friend's shoulder as Sweet Pea hadn't shrugged it off. A momentary pause and then Sweet Pea nodded. Jughead dropped his hand and nodded himself.

"I want Betty with us," Sweet Pea said. "She deserves to be here if we're talking about her."

"My thoughts exactly," Jughead nodded, looking up at Betty who was watching them curiously. He tilted his head towards the empty seat next to him and she made her way over, the three girls staying behind with curious eyes. Sitting down next to him, Betty looked between Sweet Pea and Jughead.

"What's up?" Betty asked hesitantly.

"We need to talk, Shortcake," Sweet Pea murmured gently, and Betty tilted her head to the side.

"About what, Pea?" Betty asked.

Dropping his eyes to her arms that were covered, he visibly swallowed. "About the scars on your arms."

Betty tensed and Jughead immediately wrapped an arm around her, kissing her temple. "It's okay, baby."

"H-How do you…," Betty trailed off and Sweet Pea filled in the blanks.

"I saw your arms last night as you were putting on your sweater. I saw the scars. I'm not upset, I promise, honey. I just want to know how I can help," he assured her.

It was Betty's turn to swallow, shake her head a little. "I-I can't talk about it."

Sweet Pea smiled softly. "You have to, Betts. You know you do."

Tracing random patterns into her shoulder blade, Jughead nodded. "He's right, baby. You need to be able to talk to someone about it. If you don't want that person to be a professional, I understand. It'll need to be us, then. We can't let you feel the need to harm yourself again."

Betty bit her lip, lost in thought, before nodding. "Okay. Yeah, okay."

Sweet Pea breathed out a sigh of relief, nodding his own head. "It started with Alice kidnapping you?"

Betty's eyes were pained as she hummed her admittance. "Yeah. I never would have done it while living with you and dad, you know that."

Sweet Pea hummed in agreement. "Was it in response to Drew?"

Betty choked out a wet laugh that, for all in the world, sounded like something that might have been made by a wounded animal. Jughead winced and held her just a bit tighter, kissing the top of her head as he whispered sweet platitudes against her temple.

"Yes," she whispered shakily. "It was. I needed to feel in control of something, you know?"

No, Jughead thought, he didn't know. But he wanted to. "How?"

"Drew took so much from me," Betty whispered. "So much. I felt like he had complete control over me, and Alice just didn't give a fuck about it. Not one. And that made me feel the need to take back a sense of my control. Drew thought he had the power by hurting me and I wanted, needed, to show him that I still had power. So, I balanced the scales."

"By harming yourself," Sweet Pea said, and Betty shrugged.

"If he could do it, so could I," she replied.

"Oh baby," Jughead sighed, closing his eyes against the image of her doing that to herself every night after already experiencing pain at the hands of a monster. "We're going to fix it. We'll fix it all."

It was a promise. A promise Sweet Pea seemed to agree with.

"We will, Shortcake," he vowed. He clasped her wrists in both of his hands. "You will not need to do this anymore."

"I-I haven't," Betty stuttered, but Sweet Pea shook his head, eyes pained.

"I saw some fresh ones, honey," he murmured, and Betty visibly swallowed, looking at Jughead nervously, before dropping her head down, ashamed.

"Hey, Betts, it's okay," Jughead assured her softly. "I promise. We're not mad. Not at you."

"Alice and Drew?" Betty chuckled weakly.

"Fucking damn straight," Sweet Pea promised. Despite the harsh words, his voice was still undeniably soft. A tone he only adopted for his baby sister. It was silent for a while, the three of them just absorbing the latest conversation before Betty eventually spoke up.

"I think I'd like to, uhm, maybe see a therapist," she said, voice soft but strong.

"Yeah, of course," Sweet Pea agreed immediately, Jughead following it up with his own support.

"I think it could do a world of good for you, baby," he said honestly. "And, before you worry about it, no one will judge. Not after everything you've been through. Sometimes we have to know when to step back and realize you know what's best for your recovery."

Betty smiled a true smile and kissed the corner of his lips, before looking at her brother.

"I need you to know that it's nothing about you guys not being good enough at giving support but that it's about me being the one to get everything back on track. I have to be able to know I can fix myself on my own," she said, and Sweet Pea nodded, smile matching hers'.

"I get it, honey, I do. As much as I want to be the one to fix anything that hurts my baby sister, sometimes I can't. This is something you know how to handle on your own. With that being said, don't think it means you aren't allowed to come to me or Jug or anyone else when having a rough day," he said firmly. "Especially if you're wanting to turn to the razor."

Betty nodded. "I know. Okay. I'll talk to dad, find a therapist, and get into a regular routine with them."

Jughead grinned. "Good job, baby. So, fucking proud of you."

"Me too, kid," Sweet Pea acknowledged.

Betty just laughed and Jughead knew that, while not anywhere near being whole, she was on her way. That was good enough for him.

Author's note: Enjoy! XXX


	15. NOT A CHAPTER BUT STILL READ, PLEASE.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/NOT A CHAPTER:

Just found out someone took one of my oneshots from Joneses Through the Years and posted it as their own Bughead oneshot on a different site. There is literally no difference between the works except the children's names and the Halloween costume.

I am not going to name the person or put the link to it as I am not a petty person, but please, do not plagiarize people's works. I've already messaged the author and am currently working on reporting them.

This chapter was written in July, 2019 and I believe they uploaded it to their oneshots in 2020.

Also, am I the best, most creative writer? No, not by a long shot. But I am proud of what I come up with. I love writing. It's gotten me out of some truly fucking awful times. So, again, please, do not take other people's works. It's not fair or right.

I will upload an actual chapter soon.

I just needed to post this.

Sorry. Carry on.

-The writer;


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: First of all: I am so sorry for my absence. I've had a lot of RL stuff going on. With that being said, thank you guys so much for my Bughead nominations on Archive of Our Own! I can't tell you how thrilled I am! Three nominations and one being for a creative author? Fuck yeah! Thank you for whoever nominated me! Means the world! Would love to thank you properly, so don't hesitate to message me if you wish! (I also had a very scary thing happen on Saturday – started an accidental kitchen fire in my apartment. No one was hurt and only damage was to my microwave, thank God. But anxiety knocked me out of a commission for a couple of days). Now, onto the chapter!

Betty tapped her fingers against her thigh in an attempt to expel the nervous energy from her system. Here she was, sitting in a beige colored waiting room. She had bit the bullet and made the appointment with a therapist that Penny Peabody had referred her to. Penny had said the woman, who happened to be a good friend of hers', was exceedingly kind and nonjudgmental. Would help Betty make sense of the monsters in her head that went by the names of Alice and Drew. Betty knew she needed to face her demons in order to overcome the paralyzing fear she still felt to her very core every day. She knew she needed to be able to think and say their names without feeling that fear render her incapable of functioning. Still. Life's a bitch and all that.

Just then, she felt fingers she knew like the back of her hand thread with hers' gently, pulling her from her thoughts as she glanced up. She met kind, blue eyes looking at her softly.

"Penny for your thoughts, baby?" Jughead asked softly, tracing his thumb over the back of her hand in a soothing, repetitive motion. She laughed lightly, licking her lips before sighing.

"Wear my expressions on my face, huh?" Betty asked quietly.

Jughead chuckled. "Only easily spotted to someone who knows what they're looking for. Luckily, I do."

She nodded, appreciating his sentiment as she chose her words with care. "I guess I'm just nervous about this session with Aimee. I mean, I'm pretty fucked up." It was said with a chuckle that, for all in the world, sounded as bitter as Alice Cooper's voice did to Betty's ears. Jughead squeezed her hand gently.

"Nothing you have ever done or will ever do will make you fucked up, Elizabeth Pauline Cooper," he asserted firmly. She laughed.

"Ooh, full name basis," she said lightly in an attempt to alleviate the nerves racing through her system. Of course, her boyfriend cottoned on to what she was doing and tucked her into his side gently.

"Baby, we can walk out of this office right now and never look back if you want to. I'll even pay the cancellation fee," he stated.

"But..," Betty probed, knowing he wasn't offering that without some form of condition. Or sage advice if she knew him as well as she thought she did.

He kissed her temple. "I think it would really do you some good to at least sit in on one session. Try and talk about whatever is in your mind that you can't make sense of on your own."

His thumb moved to trail down the length of her left arm, rubbing a gentle trail along her scars. She watched the movement, feeling soothed by his nimble and soft touch. Swallowing, she nodded.

"I'll stay for this session, get a feel of it, and see how I want to proceed afterwards," she compromised, and he nodded just as her name was called.

"Elizabeth Cooper?" The secretary, Darcy, asked.

"Betty, please," she replied with a timid smile, standing to her feet as Jughead did, too. He was going to sit in on the session with her. Or at least she hoped he would be able to. Aimee may tell her he wasn't allowed.

Darcy led them to a room down the hall, knocked once before opening the door, and pointed to a soft looking, faux-leather couch with a gentle smile. Betty smiled back at her as Jughead thanked her and the two of them sat down, Betty crossing her legs primly. "Posture straight, Elizabeth." She told Alice Cooper's voice to shove it.

Her eyes landed on a petite, brunette woman who bore an extremely kind smile.

"Hello, I'm Aimee. You must be Betty Cooper?" Aimee asked with a kind tone.

Betty looked at her in surprise. "You're the first person outside of friends and family I haven't had to ask to call me Betty and not Elizabeth."

"I heard you correct Darcy down the hallway," Aimee laughed, automatically setting Betty at ease. Her laugh sounded carefree; genuine. Betty knew right then she was going to like this woman.

Betty nodded. "Yeah, I prefer Betty."

Aimee nodded in return before tilting her head to a cabinet next to her. "Tea or coffee?"

Jughead perked up at the mention of coffee and Betty shook her head fondly. "Coffee for my boyfriend, please. And, uh, it is okay if he sits in the session with me, right?"

Her voice shook slightly, betraying the nerves she felt. Aimee smiled kindly once more.

"Betty," her voice was warm. "These sessions, however many we have, are about your comfort. If Jughead needs to sit in on them – or anyone else for that matter – than by all means, of course they're welcome to."

Betty nodded, eyes smarting for a moment, before speaking up. "You have earl grey tea?"

Aimee stood up to check. "I do. I can get that and the coffee. Black or cream or sugar, Jughead?"

Jughead, who looked completely at ease with the way he was leaning back into the couch with his arms spread across the back, answered. "Black, please. Thanks, Aimee."

The therapist nodded, getting the drinks sorted, before bringing them over to them and handing them out. Betty accepted her tea with a word of thanks, taking a sip and smiling slightly as the familiar taste of her favorite comfort drink warmed her.

Aimee sat down in the plush chair across from the two of them, looking at Betty curiously. "So, tell me about yourself, Betty."

Blinking, Betty realized she was startled. She had expected Aimee to ask why she was there, not about herself. "Uhm, I just recently came back to Riverdale a few months ago after being gone for a few years."

Aimee shook her head. "I know about that. I've been in Riverdale long enough to know about the Cooper family and the Southside Serpents." Her tone wasn't accusatory or sharp. "I would like to know about you. The girl you were before you were kidnapped to the woman you are now."

Again, Betty was surprised. No one outside of her family had used the word kidnapped so confidently. Looking at Aimee, she hesitantly nodded.

"I like to write," she began. "It, uhm, helped me during a lot of lonely nights with Alice. My mom," she hastened to clarify. Aimee smirked.

"You can call her Alice around me if that's the title she deserves more than 'mom'. I won't care in the slightest," she assured, and Betty felt some of the tension seep out of her shoulders. Nodding, Betty laughed a little and continued.

"I really like to read. Anything by Toni Morrison is my favorite. I also really like photography," she said, watching as Jughead quirked an eyebrow at her in impressed surprise. She nodded. "Yeah, picked up the hobby in one of the places we lived. Alice let me have a camera and, I don't know, I liked it more than I think she expected me to. It sort've became a saving grace for me."

"Can you explain that?" Aimee asked gently, tapping her pen against her clipboard as she watched Betty thoughtfully.

Betty bit her lip, trying to summon the right words to herself. "It was…if there was ever a bad night with Alice or something, I could take my camera and go roam the streets, taking pictures of whatever I wanted. And, I could have used those nights to be able to call my dad and older brother a lot sooner than I did, but I always had one of Alice's friends with me or near enough with me to watch my moves. I didn't want to risk it."

Betty felt like she had to say this; to justify just why it took her so long to call. Judging by the way Jughead kissed her temple gently and Aimee's sympathetic expression, she didn't need to justify anything. Aimee said as such.

"You called when you could and when you, I presume, were safe enough to. That is all that matters," she said gently. Betty nodded. "Now, you said you like to write?"

Exhaling, Betty smiled. "Yes. Anything, really, but my favorite is poetry. I'm – I'm not awful at it."

Aimee hummed thoughtfully. "Do you journal?"

Betty shook her head. "I thought about it. When I was with Alice. I wanted to write about…about being kidnapped, but I didn't want my journal to get confiscated and to get into trouble."

"Wise woman," Aimee praised, and Betty smiled faintly. "But, with that being said, I am assuming that there is no one in Riverdale who would punish you for having a journal?"

"No," Betty replied simply.

Twirling her pen between her fingers, Aimee spoke once more. "If I can set you a task, I think it would be a good idea to start journaling. I'm not going to set a time limit you have to meet; I just want you to write in it at some point each day. The entries can vary in length depending on your day, obviously. I just want you to take some time for yourself and write. Journals are a great plan for our recovery."

As she said this, her eyes fell to Betty's arms, where her tattooed skin was exposed. She had told Pea and Jug she wasn't going to hide her arms in shame – as she wasn't ashamed of her coping skill; she was ashamed of the people who made her resort to it. Holding her chin up a bit more defiantly, Betty looked Aimee in the eyes, waiting to see what the therapist would say. To her surprise, she chuckled.

"Believe me, Betty, we all have a story. How the pages fill up is up to us, for the most part, entirely," she said, lifting the sleeve of her sweater to show a singular scar resting against her skin. She looked at it for a moment, before back at Aimee, suddenly understanding that even those who help other people with their mental health probably have some story of their own.

"Thank you," she whispered, throat clogged suddenly.

Aimee smiled kindly. "We all have stories."

She nodded once more as she realized that she didn't want hers' to end because of Alice or Drew. She wanted to fight as hard as she could. That realization must've shown on her face because Aimee spoke up a moment later.

"Shall I schedule you for another session?" Aimee asked.

Looking at Jughead, who had pride in his eyes for her, Betty nodded.

"Yes," she said simply. Determinedly. Like a Phoenix, she was going to rise from the ashes if it was the last thing she did.

Author's note: Would love thoughts! Xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Sweet Pea took a sip of his coffee, drumming his fingertips on the coffee table as he waited for Betty and Jughead to get back from his baby sister's first therapy appointment. _Christ_ , that was a scary thought. Not because Betty needed therapy but because of the reason she needed it for in the first place. He hated the fact that Alice and Drew had gotten under Betty's skin enough to the point that it had driven her to self-harm. It made his stomach churn and coil tightly and _fuck_ , he felt like he couldn't breathe each time his mother's name filtered through his mind because he was left thinking of all the times Betty had to deal with the ramifications of her kidnapping. He wanted Alice fucking Cooper dead. Plain and simple.

Just then, he was brought out of his thoughts as their front door opened and Betty and Jughead walked in, hands held as their laughter filled the house, easing some of the tension that had crept up into Sweet Pea's shoulders and neck. If Betty was laughing, then, hopefully, that meant the therapy session hadn't been awful. He prayed to God that it hadn't been, at least. Looking up, Betty caught his eye and she smiled, making her way towards him, and hugging him briefly.

"It went well," she murmured into his neck, and Sweet Pea exhaled a sigh of relief. That was all he needed to hear. Anything else he heard was only going to be heard if she felt comfortable sharing it with him. He wanted her to, of course, but he wasn't stupid. He knew therapy could and would be draining for her at points. No one who brought harm to themselves survived through recovery unscathed.

"Good, Betts," he smiled as he pulled back. "I'm happy to hear that." Turning to Jughead, he addressed him next. "The therapist allowed you to sit in on the session?"

Jughead nodded. "Yeah, she did. She said that at any point that Betty asks for it to just be her, I need to either leave the room or not enter in the first place, and of course, I understand that. I won't jeopardize our girl's health for anything."

He was smiling down at Betty, a look of utter devotion etched into his features, but Sweet Pea knew how deadly serious he was. The two friends had talked, in great detail, about how they were planning their attack against Alice, Drew, and everyone else who had dared to hurt Betty. They were both done with the world hurting her. Fucking _done_ with it. Sweet Pea had failed as her brother when he didn't force her to come to the Wyrm with him that night three years ago – he would not make the same mistake again. Even if it meant he had to be more protective than he had ever been in his life. And, _that_ was saying something else entirely.

From the moment Sweet Pea, at the young age of two years old, had held Betty in his arms with his father's help, he knew he'd be her most fierce defender. He had followed through with that. Holding her hand tightly as they crossed the street, instilling into her the importance of never getting into a stranger's car even if they did offer candy or to see a puppy they had, and pushing the kids down who pulled on her hair in the sandbox. The older they got, the different the protection became.

He joined the Serpents when he was thirteen, making his way up the ranks to stand next to Jughead, earning his spot as his righthand and his friendship, alike. As soon as he earned his leather, him, Jughead and FP, and his dad had all had a serious conversation about Betty joining. Thank God FP had done away with the Serpent dance women prior to Toni, Cheryl, and Betty had to do because Sweet Pea would cut off anybody's dick if they stared at the three women. But with the dance being banished, Sweet Pea was less hesitant about letting Betty join. Toni and Cheryl too, for that matter.

They had decided to let them join on the girls' sixteenth birthdays and, while Toni and Cheryl both got to initiate into the gang on theirs', Betty did not. She was with Alice in whatever fucking state their mother had whisked them away to. The thought made Sweet Pea's heart ache. She most likely didn't have a good birthday. Scratch that, she definitely didn't if Drew was around at that time. Looking at her, he smiled.

"Shortcake?" Sweet Pea asked.

"Yes?" Betty called from where she was pouring herself her own mug of coffee. He tried to make sure to keep an eye on how much she drank and take note of what she ate during the day so he could assure himself she wasn't substituting food with coffee.

"I, uh, am sure your sixteenth birthday wasn't one for the books," he began cautiously, watching as Betty smiled grimly and she shook her head.

"You'd be correct with that assumption, big brother," she replied. "Why?"

"Well," he paused, looking at Jughead who seemed to cotton onto his idea and nodded with a grin of his own. "What if we have a redo? A celebration with the family and Serpents; Archie and Veronica, too, if you want them there."

She smiled, eyes lighting up. "Yeah?"

He laughed as he nodded. "Yeah, honey. You deserve it."

She put her coffee down and hurried to hug him once more, arms wrapping tight around his waist as he pulled her into his chest and ducked to give her a kiss on her head, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Thank you," she breathed through a whisper, voice shaking slightly, and he knew what she wasn't saying. That something had happened on her actual birthday. He didn't have to think too hard to figure it out and he bit down on his tongue _hard_ to avoid cursing Drew to the deepest pits of hell out loud. Internally, he was already visualizing another why to bring severe bodily harm to the disgusting man before he killed him.

"Hey, shh," he murmured. "I know, I know. We'll celebrate it the way you deserve, okay?" He pulled back just far enough to look into her eyes, making sure his sister understood he meant every word he said; that he'd go to the ends of the earth to do anything for her. She smiled slightly, seemingly understanding what he was saying.

"Sounds good," she agreed, looking at Jughead as he made his way to them.

"Any ideas on what you want for your birthday, baby?" Jughead asked.

"Guys, it's not my actual birthday," she reminded them with a laugh.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. "Yeah, all of us were denied the right to spoil you the past three birthdays and forgive me, Shortcake, but that's not going to fly with me. We'll have presents for each year."

Jughead kissed her forehead, pulling her into his embrace and Sweet Pea smiled softly as his baby sister literally melted into her boyfriend's touch. (Anyone else, Jones, and you'd be a dead man).

"We're going to celebrate all three. We'll bring Cheryl, T, and Ronnie into the party planning mode and you'll get to enjoy your birthdays the right way. With the people who actually care about and love you, sweetheart," he promised gently, and again, Betty laughed.

She nodded. "Sounds great, guys. Thanks."

This time, Sweet Pea turned around when Jughead kissed Betty full on the mouth. Jesus.

 **Author's note:** Been a hot minute since I updated this favorite of mine. I have just been having a lot of fun with my current one that a lot of my readers should know by now as I update nearly every day. Anyways, hope for those still reading this baby of mine, you enjoy this little chapter. A few fluffs to come before we hit in on Alice and Drew being tracked down. All I can say is, buckle in, it'll be a bumpy ride. Also, I don't know if any of you lovely readers have picked up on this: but I am most definitely not writing Betty as she's been the past few seasons. Four and five in particular. It's like Roberto took her character, said fuck it, and threw it into a shredder. She's turned into one of the worsts (on the show) character wise and I'm offended on behalf of me, because honestly, she was one of my original favorites. Jug, Sweet Pea, and OG Betty were my three go-tos. As you guys can probably tell. So, fuck the way she's on the show, I'm sticking to her original written personality. Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk. Xxx


	18. Chapter 18

Ronnie, Toni, and Cheryl threw themselves into planning Betty's "birthday extraordinaire", as Ronnie called it, with so much vigor, it left Jughead dizzy. Questions about cake, where it should be held, who all needed to be included on the guest list, if there needed to be a bouncer (fucking seriously, Cheryl?), and so forth. Betty seemed to be in much the same condition as Jughead because she darted away from the threesome whenever they approached her as if she had had a fire lit underneath her. Laughing, he watched as she ran towards him and ducked behind his body.

"Shit, think they saw me, Juggie?" Betty hissed, and he turned around, pulling her into his arms as he watched her eyes dart from one place to another.

"Nah, baby, I think you're fine," he assured her, making eye contact with Quin, who nodded and intercepted Toni before she could see Betty and head over to them with another question she had for the blonde.

"Good," Betty exhaled. "I mean, I know the party is tonight but fuck, they're all about pushing down to the wire." She chuckled, pressing a kiss to his collar bone. Jughead didn't like where she had placed her lips so cupped the back of her neck and pulled her towards him, kissing her full on the mouth and not giving a flying fuck that they were in the middle of the Wyrm. Everyone there knew they were together at this point. No point in not enjoying the benefits that came with being in a public relationship.

"Well, birthday girl," he teased, smiling when she rolled her eyes, smile tugging at her lips.

"Juggie," she warned in a light tone. "It's not my actual birthday."

"Yeah, see, I'm with your brother on the fact that we were all denied the right to celebrate three of your birthdays, so I do not care," he said point-blank and she laughed, eyes crinkling around the corners. She was so breathtaking whenever she laughed in that mannerism, that he couldn't _not_ tell her.

"You're beautiful, baby. Did you know that?"

She ducked her head into his chest shyly, mumbling something incoherently about boyfriend's job to say that or something along those lines and he laughed. "True. Still stand by my statement which is also true."

Shaking her head, she looked up at him fondly. "I love you."

"And, I love you," he replied, meaning those three words more than he ever meant anything else in his life. Except, maybe, his promise to end Alice and Drew once and for all. She knew that, though. "So, baby, do you want to open part one of your three years' worth birthday presents?"

Betty sighed, shaking her head. "Told you not to get me anything."

"And, I told you to get over yourself and not ask that," he replied with a smirk and she huffed, swatting at his shoulder a bit before biting her lip and nodding.

"Okay, yes, please," she replied softly, cheeks tinting red. He understood that reaction, however. When she was living with them before shit went to hell in a handbasket, she had never been particularly good at receiving gifts. Something that drove her brother and the Serpents insane. The fact that she didn't seem to think she was worthy of being doted over on her birthday broke all their hearts, but Alice played a crucial part in that and Alice could go fuck herself as far as he was concerned. Jughead nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Okay, baby, one sec," he murmured, leading her to a table in the back and telling her to stay put. She nodded with a grin and he hurried off to where he had already piled her (multiple) presents from him alone in the rather large stack and growing. Selecting the one he was after, Jughead held the parcel in his hands and made his way back to her, sliding in next to her.

"So, I know that you said you liked photography," he began, and Betty looked at him curiously as he slid the package over to her. "Open it, baby."

Looking at him once more, she did so, a soft gasp leaving her lips as she opened the camera he had bought her in a thrift store in Greendale. He had hunted down the owner of the shop, asked all the appropriate questions about the type of camera it was and it's basic functionalities, who the original owner was, and where Betty could find rolls of film to refill it with when the time came.

"Juggie," Betty said softly. "This…this is such a beautiful camera. It looks vintage." Her voice had taken on an awestruck quality and he nodded, kissing her temple.

"I got it from a thrift shop in Greendale that day you and Sweet Pea went out for a siblings day. I spent a few hours hunting for something that I knew you would like but wouldn't have Alice's memory tied to it in any way," he said quietly, lacing their fingers together and kissing the back of her palm. "You've already printed out the pictures from your camera that you wanted, right?"

Betty nodded, tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "Yeah. I developed the last bit of film a couple of weeks ago."

"Good," he smiled. "Now, I am in no way telling you what to do in regard to that camera, but I just thought you might like something that you didn't have to be tied to Alice-oh!"

Betty had interrupted him by kissing him fiercely, pulling him towards her.

"Baby, I _fucking love you_ ," she breathed against his lips. "You have no idea what this means to me. For something I enjoy to not being connected to Alice anymore. Thank you. _Thank you so much._ " She shed a couple of tears and hastily wiped them away as she laughed a little. "Made me cry."

He laughed with her, kissing her temple tenderly. "Sorry baby. I am glad you like your first gift, however."

"Honestly, Juggie, this is more than enough," she murmured. "I can't thank you enough. Words are inexpressible right now."

Jughead shook his head. "If you say one more thing about receiving more gifts from for the rest of the night, I might just have to punish you, Elizabeth."

He looked at her, watching the way her eyes widened and then darkened, and he felt the same heat in his stomach he was sure she was feeling in her own.

"Promise?" Betty asked lowly, eyebrow quirked challengingly.

"Dead serious," he stated simply, kissing her once more for good measure before Sweet Pea walked over, grinning at the two of them.

"See you got the camera, then," he said, and Betty grinned as well.

"Yeah, our boy here knows what he's doing," she replied.

Sweet Pea ducked to give her a kiss on the head. "Good. Just came over to tell, er, warn you guys that Cheryl is about to announce that it's time to start the celebration."

"Jesus," Betty sighed, shaking her head at the redhead. "Let's rock and roll."

**Author's note:** Next chapter has the drama. Hope you enjoy and feedback is appreciated as always! Xxx


End file.
